Calendrier de l'avent DQ 2018
by SaphirActar
Summary: De Dragon Quest IV à Dragon Quest XI, c'est parti pour 24 prompts pour attendre Noël !
1. Enchanté !

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde, ce sont mes premiers pas sur le fandom Dragon Quest, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Cette année encore, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans un calendrier de l'avent d'écriture, même deux en fait, puisqu'il y en a un Kingdom Hearts... Et le deuxième que vous avez ici ! Il y aura un challenge mais je vous le préciserai en temps voulu ! C'est parti ! Et cette fois encore, c'est Ejes qui a eu la gentillesse de choisir mes thèmes, merci Bro !**

 **Quelques précisions avant de commencer ce défi. Certains Dragon Quest, je n'y ai pas joué depuis longtemps et si j'ai vérifié au maximum les informations, il est toujours possible que je me sois trompée sur des détails ou des éléments importants. N'en tenez pas compte, c'est de la fanfiction de toute façon. Ensuite, j'ai joué à Dragon Quest XI en anglais et même en essayant d'utiliser les noms français, il est possible que certains détails m'aient échappé. N'hésitez donc pas à me le dire ! Je crois que c'est bon pour les avertissements.**

 **Pour le premier thème, Enchanté est vraiment parfait ! Pour celui-là, j'ai commencé par le Dragon Quest auquel j'ai joué l'été dernier assez rapidement mais que j'ai bien aimé pour les différents arcs qu'il offre aux personnages : Dragon Quest IV ! Pour ce faire, je me suis intéressée à deux personnages du jeu qui m'ont bien inspiré à l'histoire tragique... mais avec une bonne fin cette fois ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Encore un poil de blabla avant de vous laisser sur votre lecture ! Si cela vous tente d'essayer de deviner de quoi va parler le prochain prompt/os/texte, voici le thème de demain : L'arbre bleu. Est-ce cela vous évoque un Dragon Quest en particulier ? A demain pour la suite de l'aventure !**

* * *

Un démon n'a aucun sentiment. C'était ce qu'on avait répété à Psaro toute sa vie, aussi bien chez les humains que dans son propre peuple. Il avait été programmé pour haïr le monde entier et il le faisait bien. Le démon haïssait jusqu'à ses propres traits qui rappelaient bien trop les humains pour un monstre tel que lui. Psaro voulait détruire le monde et peut-être lui avec.

« Enchanté ! »

Parfois, un mot peut changer votre vie et ce fut le cas cette fois-ci. Psaro se promenait dans le vaste monde, à la recherche d'un sens plus tangible à son existence que de massacrer les humains. Il souhaitait se trouver un but un peu plus noble qu'être un simple meurtrier. Son instinct lui soufflait que son destin était de s'élever bien plus haut que cela.

C'est dans ce contexte qu'il rencontra Rose. C'était une jeune elfe et elle lui ressemblait beaucoup sur certains points, notamment les oreilles pointues ainsi que cette maudite ressemblance avec les humains. Comme tout elfe, elle pleurait des larmes rubis mais ce n'est pas cela qui captiva le démon. En la regardant, Psaro tomba simplement amoureux, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il mit un bon moment à comprendre ce sentiment nouveau et étrangement agréable.

L'elfe l'aima également tout de suite. Enfin quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à autre chose que ses larmes rubis. Ils passèrent du temps ensemble et ne s'aimèrent que plus. Si la vie de Psaro semblait avoir trouvé un nouveau sens, le destin devait s'assombrir pour les deux tourtereaux.

Les hommes traquaient les elfes pour récupérer des rubis. C'était une chasse bien inutile puisque les rubis disparaissaient au contact des mains humaines mais ce peuple idiot l'ignorait. Psaro protégeait Rose de son mieux mais il avait des devoirs auprès des démons et savait qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours être à ses côtés. Finalement, il décida de lui batir une grande forteresse dans laquelle il l'enferma pour qu'elle soit en paix. L'elfe n'était pas d'accord mais il ne lui laissa pas le choix. Aucun humain ne poserait jamais la main sur elle. Il ne le tolèrerait pas. Au pied de cette forteresse se construisit la belle ville de Rosecolline qui prospéra au fur et à mesure des années.

Le temps passa. Psaro revint voir Rose de temps à autre. L'elfe le suppliait de lui rendre sa liberté mais il ne pensait qu'à sa sécurité et refusait donc à chaque fois. La demoiselle finit par se résigner et son regard perdit de son éclat. Le démon hésita mais il était trop déterminé pour avoir des remords. Pourtant un jour, il songea à lui proposer une sortie en sa compagnie.

Trop tard.

Quelqu'un avait fini par trouver l'entrée secrète de la forteresse et à y pénétrer. Que voulait exactement cette personne et qui était-elle ? Psaro n'en savait strictement rien. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que quelqu'un avait assassiné l'élue de son coeur. Sa rose. Rose.

Le monde allait souffrir et les humains tous périr.

« Enchanté ! »

Encore une fois, le temps passa bien vite. Psaro accomplit de nombreuses choses horribles et conduisit le monde au bord du chaos. Sans Rose, il avait perdu sa raison de vivre et il s'était laissé aller à ses mauvais penchants de démon. Le démon n'était plus qu'un coeur froid, imperméable à toute forme d'émotion qui ne soit pas de la colère.

Puis, un groupe de héros le vainquit dans ses pires moments, alors qu'il méritait vraiment l'appellation de monstre. Ils l'aidèrent à remonter la pente, à comprendre que les humains ne sont pas tous aussi cupides et stupides qu'il le croyait. Le démon dut réviser totalement son avis, surtout qu'il lui offrir le plus beau de tous les cadeaux du monde.

Les humains le conduisirent jusqu'à Yggdrasil, l'arbre sacré, et lui offrirent une fleur. Un miracle se produisit alors. Est-ce parce qu'aucun démon avant lui ne s'était approché aussi près d'Yggdrasil ? Ou bien parce que les intentions de son coeur étaient réellement pures ? Il n'en sut jamais rien mais Rose revint à la vie sous ses yeux. Elle pleurait de joie en se jetant dans ses bras tandis que lui même retenait à peine ses larmes lorsqu'il la serrait contre lui.

« Enchanté » murmura-t-il, et il eut l'impression d'être enfin pardonné pour tout ce qu'il avait commis durant sa folie.


	2. L'arbre bleu

**Hello, c'est parti pour la deuxième jour ! Ce sujet a été assez évident pour moi car quand on me dit arbre bleu, je pense directement à Dragon Quest VIII, le premier auquel j'ai joué. Ayant beaucoup aimé la quête secondaire du château Felix, c'était autant de raison pour écrire sur le sujet. Ce n'est que mon point de vue sur une petite scène assez poignante... Et je me suis demandée pourquoi Felix n'avait pas pu aider lui-même son compagnon Baumren alors, l'explication est ma vision personnelle. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Le thème du prochain est Meilleur ennemi ! Un thème qui m'a directement inspiré pour deux personnages d'un Dragon Quest récent. Qu'est-ce que cela vous inspire ? Des idées ? Rendez-vous demain pour le découvrir !**

* * *

Felix avait toujours adoré les félins. Depuis son enfance, il n'avait jamais vécu sans avoir au moins un chat chez lui. En grandissant, sa passion s'était transformée en une véritable addiction. C'était à cette période, alors qu'il était adolescent qu'il avait rencontré Baumren, un smilodon de lait, un superbe animal sauvage. Aussitôt Felix avait voulu le domestiquer. Cela n'avait été facile et il avait écopé de maintes griffures, sans compter les morsures des immenses canines. La principale qualité du jeune homme était de ne jamais se décourager. A force de persévérer, il avait finalement réussi à s'en faire un ami. En temps, le smilodon de lait était devenu un magnifique smilodon adulte. Un amitié s'était construite entre l'homme et le monstre, qui devait durer bien longtemps.

Le temps passa et Felix fit fortune, en utilisant les smilodons comme moyen de transport mais aussi grâce à quelques actions commerciales et un héritage familiale conséquent. Non loin de la citée-casino de Baccarat, l'homme bâtit un château en forme de félin géant sur une magnifique colline. Là, il embaucha un assistant du nom de Tom pour gérer son domaine où il pouvait vivre en paix avec Baumren et tous ses autres animaux. La vie était radieuse.

Jusqu'au jour où Baumren disparut.

C'était une nuit d'hiver, alors que le nombre de monstres avait drastiquement augmenté. Baumren et Felix avaient bien vieilli, mais les tigres à dent de sabre comme lui sont capables de vivre presque aussi longtemps qu'un homme. Ce soir-là donc, le smilodon voulut sortir se balader en début de soirée. Cela lui arrivait régulièrement, et il ne rentrait jamais trop tard. Les instincts d'une créature sauvage ne peuvent être ignorés éternellement. Felix avait bien entendu accepté, n'ayant aucune raison de le lui refuser. L'homme avait attendu bien au chaud le retour de son ami.

Au petit matin, Baumren n'était toujours pas là.

Aussitôt, Felix et Tom l'avaient désespérément cherché dans toute la région. Ils avaient même demandé à Baccarat, qui comportaient des bons chasseurs, mais personne ne l'avait vu. L'hiver était rude et il était impensable d'engager quelqu'un par un tel temps. Felix continua donc lui même les recherches, avec l'aide non négligeable de son fidèle Tom. Au bout d'un mois, Baumren était toujours absent, même si la région élargie avait été fouillée de fond en comble.

« - Je ne comprends pas, Tom, quel endroit avons nous oublié ?

\- Je ne sais pas, maître. Ou alors, il faut aller plus loin. Le monde est vaste.

\- Pourtant, Baumren n'aurait pas quitté nos contrées, c'est impossible.

\- Maître... Peut-être qu'il faut hélas... Nous résigner au pire.

\- Non... Non... Je ne veux pas y croire, Baumren est surement encore vivant quelque part. Mais je sais... Je sais que c'est une possibilité. Simplement... Baumren est mon plus vieil ami.

\- Nous le chercherons encore, maître. »

Effectivement, ils continuèrent de le cherche pendant encore un mois entier, sans aucun résultat. Felix ne voulait pas croire à la mort du smilodon. Ils auraient au moins retrouvé un corps, il était le plus féroce prédateur des environs. Pourtant, rien, aucun indice, avant que ne sonne le début du printemps et le retour des beaux jours.

Felix n'arrivait pas à dormir alors il sortit se promener, chevauchant un smilodon. La région était plutôt calme la nuit, quand on savait comment éviter les monstres. En remontant vers l'Est, l'homme aperçut alors un étrange spectacle. Au loin, un arbre brillait d'une magnifique lumière bleue. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu tel phénomène et s'en approcha alors rapidement. L'arbre était vraiment magnifique et une sensation de sérénité touchait quiconque le regardait. Etait-ce Yggdrasil l'arbre vie, passage vers l'au-delà ? Cela en avait tout l'air.

« Felix... Felix où es-tu ? »

Il reconnut aussitôt cette voix rauque. C'était Baumren. Mais où ? Une silhouette spectrale apparut et c'était bien le smilodon tant aimé.

« Baumren ! Je suis là »

Mais le smilodon ne le voyait pas. Il tournait en rond, comme une âme en peine. Felix réalisa que c'était exactement ce qu'il était. Une âme en peine qui ne savait pas qu'elle avait perdu la vie et qui errait désespérément dans le monde des vivants sans trouver le repos. Cela attrista l'humain qui ne put retenir quelques larmes. Son ami de toujours était donc bien décédé.

Felix voulait l'aider mais comment ? Comment alors que Baumren ne pouvait pas le voir ? Il lui fallait quelqu'un capable d'être vu par les esprits, un être doué de pouvoirs magiques particuliers pour que son ami puisse enfin s'en aller en paix.

Et par chance, un être répondant à une telle description devait bientôt se rendre chez lui.


	3. Meilleur ennemi

**Eh oui, c'est de Dragon Quest XI dont je vais parler aujourd'hui, un jeu qui m'a beaucoup plu et qui est le premier jeu que je possède sur PS4. J'ai beaucoup aimé Hendrick et Jasper, au départ dans le même camp puis petit à petit, en adversaire. Malgré tout ce qu'à fait le héros, il n'a jamais pu sauver Jasper et j'ai bien aimé ce côté tragique (eh oui, je suis ce genre de personne, j'avoue tout). J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. J'avais un peu peur de bloquer sur Dragon Quest mais finalement, je m'éclate et c'est ce qui compte.**

 **Le prochain thème choisi par Ejes est Veronica. Oui, je pense que vous voyez très bien quel thème facile on peut écrire avec ça et pour le coup, je n'ai pas fait dans l'original... C'est à voir. On se retrouve demain pour le découvrir !**

* * *

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais rien vu ? »

Hendrick avait du mal à y croire mais pourtant la vérité était là.

Un traître.

Jasper était un traître.

Comment est-ce que cela avait pu arriver sous son nez ?

Comment son meilleur ami avait-il pu basculer sans que personne ne le remarque ?

C'était aberrant mais il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux devant la réalité des faits.

Pourtant, Hendrick avait eu l'impression que tout allait mieux pour son ami, qui avait déjà eu des hauts et des bas dans sa carrière de chevalier, excellente du reste. C'était un excellent stratège, qui savait élaborer des plans ingénieux et retourner des batailles à son avantage. Il avait aussi des muscles et savait se servir de la magie, mais sa plus grande qualité demeurait son intelligence. Hendrick l'avait toujours admiré pour cela.

Cependant, une ombre s'était glissée dans ses yeux au fil des années. Dans un premier temps, son ami n'avait rien vu. Jasper semblait se rapprocher du roi, quel mal y avait-il à cela ? Au contraire, c'était une excellente nouvelle. Puis dans un second temps, le stratège s'était éloigné d'Hendrick, qui n'avait encore rien vu.

Comment deviner que Jasper était un traître ?

Comment deviner que le roi aussi en était un ?

Certes, Hendrick commençait à questionner les pratiques du souverain d'Heliodor. L'Éclairé était devenu un monstre aux yeux du roi, bon, c'était possible, les légendes peuvent toujours se tromper. Par contre, quand il s'agissait de massacrer un village entier, c'était une autre histoire. Jasper lui s'en moquait totalement et était même prêt à les assassiner lui-même. Hendrick était intervenu juste à temps pour sauver la vie de ces pauvres gens.

Il pensait que ce n'était qu'un incident isolé.

Hélas non.

Le roi l'envoya à la poursuite de l'Éclairé et il n'eut plus le temps de réfléchir. Jasper fut envoyé de son côté aussi et pendant un moment, ils ne se virent pas.

Le temps passa et Hendrick rencontra l'Éclairé. Comme il put le découvrir, ce n'était pas du tout le monstre dépeint par le roi mais bien le héros promis par les légendes. Le chevalier commença à avoir des doutes. Son souverain ne se trompait-il pas ? Il décida de suivre le jeune prodige afin d'être certain de se battre pour la justice.

Un peu plus tard, il croisa à nouveau Jasper et comprit qu'il s'était fourvoyé sur son compte. Oublié la belle armure blanche et dorée, bonjour les vêtements sombres. Son teint pâle avait pris des couleurs violacées guère humaines. Son sourire était glacial et Hendrick ne voulut pas croire qu'il avait sombré du côté des ténèbres. Pas lui.

« - Jasper, pourquoi ? Je croyais que nous étions meilleurs amis !

\- Meilleurs amis ? Plutôt meilleurs ennemis. J'étais toujours deuxième, Hendrick, alors que tu raflais tous les honneurs, c'était trop pour moi. Laisse moi être premier quelque part.

\- Il est encore tant de changer, mon ami. Je peux...

\- Disparais. Mon seul maître désormais, c'est le roi démon. »

Construire une amitié peut prendre du temps, mais en détruire une ne demande jamais grand chose hélas. C'est ainsi que les deux frères d'armes devinrent des ennemis mortels, condamnées à se battre l'un comme l'autre. Si c'était le souhait de l'un, l'autre aurait tellement souhaité pouvoir le sauver, arranger tout ce qui avait été de travers.

Un retour dans le temps eut lieu et la chance de tout changer apparut.

Cependant, même en connaissance de cause, Hendrick dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'arrivait pas à sauver son ami, peu importe ses efforts.

« Jasper... Dans aucune histoire nous n'avons une fin heureuse. »

Meilleur ami, meilleur ennemi, il n'y a qu'un pas... et beaucoup de sentiments.


	4. Veronica

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde, je viens poster un peu en coup de vent mais le thème du jour est donc Veronica ! Attention, risque de spoils assez sévère sur Dragon Quest XI, je préfère prévenir. J'ai choisi d'écrire sur une hypothèse que j'avais vu quelque part dans les méandres d'internet, comme quoi les différentes time lines ne s'annulaient pas forcément ! Je me demande pourquoi Ejes m'a donné ce thème, je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression de parler tellement de ce personnage... Bon, ça a dû la marquer d'une façon où d'une autre ! Bonne lecture en tout cas !**

 **Le thème de demain est Cookies... Et c'est un de mes préférés ! Des idées ?**

* * *

« Un monde sans elle… Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine ? »

C'était ce que se demandait Serena chaque jour depuis que sa sœur n'était plus là.

Pourtant, l'Éclairé avait fait son travail. Grâce aux pouvoirs de l'épée légendaire, il avait brisé l'écoulement du temps pour sauver la jeune magicienne de son funeste sort. Ensemble, ils avaient combattu Calasmos et ses sbires, pour redonner au monde la paix qu'il méritait.

Tout était absolument parfait.

Tout ? Non en réalité.

En remontant dans le temps, le héros avait certes changé le cours de l'histoire dans sa ligne temporelle… Mais cela n'avait pas supprimé l'autre.

Ainsi, il reste une dimension où le mal avait vaincu, où le héros et la petite magicienne avaient disparu. Une dimension où leurs compagnons survivaient très difficilement, autant à cause des conditions imposées par le terrible démon que parce que leurs amis leur manquaient beaucoup. Sans Yggdrasil l'arbre-monde, le monde connaissait un crépuscule sans fin. Toute joie de vivre semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la planète.

Alors que dans une dimension, on se réjouissait et on faisait la fête, dans l'autre, les gagnants n'appartenaient pas au même camp et avaient des façons bien particulières de célébrer leur victoire. « Sanglantes » était le mot juste pour décrire leurs festivités.

Serena retourna auprès de ses parents au village d'Arboria. Cependant, comme les mages de la ville étaient connus pour être des partisans fervents de la Déesse et de la lumière, les monstres ne tardèrent pas à leur mettre la main dessus. C'est une vie d'errance qui les attendait ensuite, mais surtout de fuite, car ils étaient traqués sans relâche par les forces obscures. Les démons ne prenaient aucun risque, sachant bien que l'un d'entre eux avait été un compagnon de route de l'Éclairé. Serena se sentait tellement coupable mais veiller sur les siens était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant.

De son côté, Erik était retourné dans les environs de Sniflheim, afin de trouver une solution à la malédiction de sa sœur, changée en or en partie à cause de lui mais aussi de la cupidité de l'adolescente. Hélas, il ne trouva aucun moyen et se perdit au beau milieu des contrées gelées, sans un brouillard qui ne le rendit jamais au monde. Sa sœur devint une statue dans le palais des démons, qui appréciaient particulièrement son expression apeurée. La destinée de cette famille dans cette dimension est déplorable.

Même s'il tenta de continuer avec sa troupe, les événements conduisirent Sylvando à abandonner le monde du spectacle. Dépité, il rentra chez son père à Puerto Valor et s'engagea dans la lutte contre les forces maléfiques. Il savait remonter le moral des troupes, même quand le sien était au plus bas. Cette vie de guerre l'horrifiait, allait totalement à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il était mais Sylvando n'avait pas le choix. Le pire à ses yeux est que son père soit fier de lui. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit fier pour d'autres raisons. Le chevalier en armure souriante était bien loin désormais.

Dévastés par la disparition de l'Éclairé, Jade et Rab retournèrent sur les ruines de Dundrasil, espérant peut-être qu'un miracle pourrait s'y produire. La princesse comptait ensuite retourner voir son père à Héliodor tandis que Rab voulait retourner s'entraîner au sanctuaire d'Angri-la. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne put le faire car un terrible dragon les attaqua sur les ruines. Ils se battirent férocement d'après les rares témoins qui assistèrent au combat mais ensuite, ils disparurent mystérieusement, de même que leur adversaire. Qui gagna ? Personne ne le sait. Une légende débuta à partir de cette affrontement, utilisée pour remonter le moral des gens. C'était beaucoup plus simple que d'assumer qu'ils avaient péri tous les deux.

Enfin, Hendrick avait continué de servir le roi à Héliodor, le pauvre lui ayant expliqué à quel point le démon l'avait manipulé. Le chevalier fit de son mieux pour défendre les populations civiles contre les monstres, retranché dans un lieu qu'on appelait le Dernier Bastion, un endroit unique où les hommes essayaient encore vainement de résister à leur ennemi. Cependant, ce n'était pas possible, l'ennemi pouvait attaquer aussi bien par l'air que par l'eau ou même sous terre. La menace était trop importante. Hendrick et le roi quittèrent le Dernier Bastion avec les rares survivants, errants sur les routes à la recherche d'un brin d'espoir, tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Cette ligne temporelle aurait pu ne jamais exister si l'Éclairé avait choisi d'y rester. Il avait déjà battu un démon, il ne lui en restait qu'un autre en soit. Cependant, il avait quand même voulu risquer de condamner le monde pour sauver la magicienne de son équipe. Il refusait qu'elle ait donné sa vie sans recevoir une once de gratitude en retour.

Dans ce monde de chaos, une rumeur finit par surgir, comme quoi tous ces désastres avaient une seule responsable. Cela attrista Serena mais le nom de sa sœur devint synonyme de malheur et les gens ne le prononçaient que pour maudire leurs ennemis. Un nom qui pourtant aurait dû être synonyme de courage.

Veronica.


	5. Cookies

**Bien le bonjour, je suis vraiment de bonne humeur ! Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais vraiment hâte de le poster celui-là ! C'est vraiment un de mes préférés, surtout que l'histoire a commencé a évoluer toute seule sans que j'ai mon mot à dire. J'écrivais et pouf, je n'avais plus le contrôle du scénario, je pense que sinon vous comprendrez à quel moment l'histoire devait s'arrêter à la base. Ce thème m'embêtait mais finalement, il s'est révélé très inspirant. Pas de dragon quest en particulier pour le coup, éventuellement le 7 mais sinon, c'est selon votre envie !**

 **Demain, le thème est musicien, tout en légèreté ! Qu'est ce que cela vous inspire ?**

* * *

Il était une fois un gentil petit gluant qui se promenait gentiment dans les bois, sautillant de manière absolument adorable. Lui, un monstre ? Impossible, il était bien trop mignon. La vie était pour lui un long fleuve tranquille car personne, pas même les monstres les plus vils, ne songeait à l'embêter. Qui aurait voulu détruire cet adorable sourire ? Non, le petit gluant pouvait continuer de sautiller tranquillement, ce n'était pas demain qu'il se retrouverait en danger.

Un jour qu'il sautillait près d'une ville, le gentil gluant décida d'aller y faire un tour. Oh, il avait entendu bien des histoires sur les humains et sa mère lui avait bien recommandé de ne jamais s'en approcher, que c'était des êtres imprévisibles qu'il fallait craindre. Hélas, le petit gluant n'avait jamais eu peur de personne et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer. Il sautilla donc vers la paisible bourgade avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Aujourd'hui, la ville était en fête. Les humains avaient allumé un grand feu sur la place centrale du village et ils dansaient tout autour en riant. C'était joyeux et le petit gluant en fut tout heureux. Les humains n'étaient donc pas aussi terribles que sa maman le disait. Parfait.

Le petit gluant sentit alors l'odeur la plus délicieuse du monde. Elle lui donna aussitôt l'eau à la bouche et il en chercha la provenance, en tâchant de rester discret. Les humains avait l'air gentil mais il n'était pas encore certain de son opinion sur eux, il lui fallait un peu plus de temps.

C'est alors que le petit gluant les vit. Ils étaient là, sur un plateau trônant sur une table, dégageant une odeur à tomber par terre. Ces petits gâteaux s'appelaient des cookies et sans les avoir goûter, le petit gluant devinait déjà à quel point ils étaient bons. Problème : comment en attraper un sans se faire repérer ? Sautillant à droit à gauche sans se faire repérer, le gluant se glissa jusqu'à la table et essaya de sauter pour attraper un cookie, en vain. C'était trop haut.

« Tu as faim ? »

Le petit gluant sursauta tandis qu'une petite humaine s'approchait de lui avec un grand sourire. Elle était la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Le petit gluant hésita à prendre la fuite quand il la vit attraper un des gâteaux et le lui tendre avec gentillesse. Ni une ni deux, il croqua le biscuit avec délice et le sourire sur son visage s'agrandit. Cela amusa la petite fille.

« Si tu aimes tellement ça, tu devrais revenir tous les mercredis. Ma mère en fait toujours l'après-midi ce jour-là. Je m'appelle Marie ! Et toi, je vais t'appeler... Glu ! »

C'est ainsi que naquit une adorable amitié, liée par la nourriture. Le petit gluant qui était très intelligent revint tous les mercredis et la petite Marie le retrouvait en secret au fond de son jardin, lui donnant un cookie, voire plus si sa mère en avait fait beaucoup. Le monstre adorait cet arrangement et il n'en laissait jamais une miette.

« - Tu es vraiment très mignon, Glu ! J'espère que je pourrais continuer à te donner des cookies encore longtemps, soupira-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Gluuuu ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Notre royaume a toujours été menacé par la guerre mais j'imagine que ce ne sont pas des considérations dont tu te soucies en tant que monstre.

\- Glu glu glu. Aaaaaaan !

\- Ha ha, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Reviens la semaine prochaine, Glu ! »

Quand il revint en sautillant la foi suivante, Glu ne trouva pas Marie dans le jardin. Une étrange fumée noire envahissait la ville et il n'y avait aucune odeur de cookie. Des feux étaient allumés aussi le petit gluant pensa que c'était encore une fête mais personne ne dansait autour. Un silence pesant régnait sur toute la bourgade et partout, il y avait des gens allongés sur le sol. On aurait dit qu'ils dormaient mais aucune poitrine ne se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration et un liquide rouge maculait les habits voire même la peau. L'odeur était écœurante. Finalement, le petit gluant rentra dans la maison et se mit en quête de Marie. Où se cachait-elle ?

C'est dans la cuisine qu'il la trouva.

La jolie Marie était assise par terre contre le mur, froide comme la pierre et totalement immobile. Au milieu de sa poitrine, il y avait un trou béant, dont sortait du sang séché depuis un moment déjà. Ses yeux n'avaient plus leur éclat rieur ni cette petite lueur que le gluant aimait tant. Lui si innocent si pur et inconscient de la violence du monde, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait.

« Gluuuu ? Gluuuu ? »

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que dans la main de la petite fille, il y avait un cookie. Normalement, le petit gluant se serait précipité pour l'engloutir, sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour de lui et c'est ce qu'il voulut faire. Mais son corps était incapable de bouger et des larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues tandis que son sourire éternel s'effaçait.

Ce jour-là, il comprit ce que c'était de perdre un ami. Il comprit ce que c'était la mort. Plus jamais le petit gluant ne voulut manger de cookies.


	6. Musicien

**Bien le bonjour ou le bonsoir, braves lecteurs ! Celui-ci est un des plus courts mais comme on dit, ce n'est pas la taille qui compte. Il porte sur Dragon Quest IX mais il est garantit sans spoil, vu qu'il reprend le début. Et encore, ce n'est pas le début de manière officielle, je l'ai un peu remixé à ma sauce. C'est aussi le but des fanfictions, explorer des passages d'une histoire d'une autre façon. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas précisé mais les héros sont nommés par le numéro de leur jeu... C'était surement déjà explicite mais ça n'est pas inutile de le rappeler je pense !**

 **Cette fois, c'est Voyage qui vous attend demain ! Des idées sur ce que cela peut signifier ?**

* * *

La vie d'un célestillien n'est pas toujours trépidante et Nine n'en pensait pas moins ce jour-là, alors qu'il surveillait le village de Cherubelle, perdu au milieu de nulle part. Il ne s'y passait pas grand chose et même quand les habitants avaient besoin d'aide, ce n'était pas très palpitant. Nine remplissait son travail en collectant de la bienveillance mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire ici. Les journées passaient et se ressemblaient. Le célestillien aurait aimé changer d'affectation mais il était le petit nouveau alors il avait forcément hérité de l'endroit le moins intéressant du monde.

Un jour, un troubadour arriva à Cherubelle. Nine n'en avait jamais vu et se demanda ce que cette personne allait faire. Le soir venu, un grand feu fut allumé sur la petite place devant l'église. Une fête dans ce lieu perdu ? Cela n'arrivait pas souvent. Alors, le troubadour sortit son violon et se mit à en jouer pendant que tout le village dansait. Par la suite, il utilisa aussi une lyre, un tambour ainsi qu'une flûte, pour varier les rythmes et les danses.

Nine était impressionné. Un troubadour était donc une sorte de musicien. Il n'y en avait pas chez les célestilliens, du moins, très peu, et on ne s'en servait pas pour faire la fête autour d'Yggdrasil. Pourtant, à voir ce troubadour, cela offrait tellement de possibilité. Quand il retourna dans sa chambre céleste, l'ange eut bien du mal à s'endormir, tant sa tête fourmillait d'idées. C'était décidé : il deviendrait le premier célestillien troubadour.

Le lendemain, Nine relâcha sa vigilance et se fabriqua une flûte avec les moyens du bord. Quand il tenta d'en jouer, le son était vraiment désastreux. Cela ne le découragea pas pour autant et il fit autant d'essais que nécessaire les jours suivants, jusqu'à obtenir un instrument qui produisait un son mélodieux. Il s'entraîna énormément et appris à jouer des mélodies particulièrement agréables. Le temps passait plus vite avec cette nouvelle occupation.

Là-haut cependant, on découvrit que le célestillien ramenait encore moins de bienveillance qu'avant et cela posa des questions aux grandes instances. Pire, des incidents survinrent que Nine aurait dû résoudre mais qui créèrent des problèmes chez les humains, qui devinrent mécontents de leur gardien invisible. Au pied d'Yggdrasil, on ne manqua pas de le savoir et Aquila, le mentor de Nine fut envoyé auprès de son disciple pour comprendre la situation.

Alors il découvrit la flûte et toute l'histoire. Aquila était un célestillien habituellement compréhensif et ouvert d'esprit sur la nouveauté, un ange tolérant, généreux mais aussi empathique. Avait-il passé une mauvaise journée cette fois-là ? Le commandant lui avait-il donné des ordres très stricts ? Avait-il une haine particulière à l'encontre de la musique ? Nine ne le sut jamais mais Aquila lui arracha sa flûte des mains et la brisa en mille morceaux, lui disant qu'il était une honte pour son peuple, qu'il ferait mieux d'aider les humains plutôt que de s'occuper d'objets stupides.

Adieux les rêves de devenir le premier troudabour célestillien.

Ainsi, Nine reprit sa vie ennuyeuse auprès du village de Cherubelle, pensant que jamais il ne pourrait réaliser son rêve. Il se trompait. Bientôt, un coup du destin allait l'aider à devenir troubadour pour de bon mais pas en tant que célestillien. Non, ce serait en tant qu' humain.


	7. Voyage

**Aujourd'hui, on retourne sur Dragon Quest XI ! Et cette fois, j'ai voulu explorer la rencontre entre deux personnages qui est évoquée mais jamais montrée ! Je pense me refaire un marathon Dragon Quest en 2019, on verra bien ce que ça donne ! J'espère que vous passez un bon mois de décembre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petite review, je vous assure, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écrit intéresse quelqu'un. Même si c'est des conseils pour m'améliorer, je prends aussi !**

 **Demain, ce sera frustration et on repart sur un dragon quest que j'aime vraiment beaucoup ! Une inspiration ? A bientôt !**

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait perdu sa soeur, le monde avait pris pour lui une étrange couleur noir, si fade. Parfois un éclat doré passait dans sa mémoire mais ensuite plus rien que le néant et la douleur. Toute tentative de se rappeler les derniers événements de sa vie était douloureuse. Parfois, il essayait et cela le laissait dans un tel état qu'il pouvait à peine se rappeler son nom.

Erik.

Il s'appelait Erik. Il fallait qu'il s'en souvienne. Certains jours, c'était plus dur que d'autres. Il errait dans l'arrière pays enneigé, misérablement et sans bien savoir où il allait. Quelle importance ? Il ne savait plus très bien même s'il avait une mission. Une mission impossible. Un rêve illusoire mais auquel il devait continuer à croire, car sinon, cela n'avait aucun sens de continuer à vivre.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le paysage devant moins neigeux et devant lui, une plaine fleurit apparut. C'était de la magie mais il n'en prit conscience que lorsqu'il se retrouva au beau milieu d'un part terre de fleur. Face à lui, un homme équipé d'une canne à pêche le fixait avec une compassion sincère et s'approcha de lui avec prudence. Erik ne comprenait pas où il était.

« - Eh petit, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es pâle.

\- Où sommes-nous... J'étais au Nord de Sniflheim et là, il y a des fleurs... Qui êtes vous ?

\- Là où nous sommes n'a pas d'importance. Mais peut-être préfères-tu cette apparence ? lâcha-t-il en prenant l'apparence d'une belle femme portant une grande robe rouge et une cape noire.

\- Comment... Mais... Qu'est-ce que... Vraiment, qui êtes-vous ?

\- On m'appelle le Voyant. Un grand nom pour une personne aussi simple que moi. Mais qui je suis n'a pas d'importance. Toi... Qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Erik et... Ce que je veux n'est pas possible.

\- Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux pas savoir ce qui est possible ou non.

\- Ce que je veux, c'est... Sauver ma petite soeur. A cause de moi, elle a été transformée en statue d'or et je ne sais pas comment lui rendre son apparence. C'est... C'est ma faute.

\- Tu as raison, Erik. Pour l'instant, c'est totalement impossible.

\- Je m'en doutais. Pas la peine de me le dire aussi abruptement. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'on ne manque de rien mais... J'ai tout gâché.

\- Erik. As-tu déjà entendu parler de la légende de l'Eclairé ?

\- Oui. C'est le porteur de l'épée de lumière, le héros, le grand Erdwin. Pourquoi ?

\- Bientôt, son successeur sera révélé au monde, porteur de la même marque. Et tu devras le suivre, Erik. Tu devras l'aider dans son périple car grâce à lui, tu pourras aider ta soeur.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

\- Parce que je suis une voyante. Je le sais.

\- Admettons que je vous crois. Où vais-je le rencontrer ?

\- Suis ton instinct. Voyage à travers Erdrea et alors tu le rencontreras. Je dois te laisser à présent Erik, tu as un destin à suivre. Fais confiance à l'Eclairé. »

Tout disparut, la voyante, les fleurs et il tomba inconscient.

Quand Erik revint à lui, il était dans une cabane abandonnée non loin de Sniflheim. Avait-il rêvé tout cela ? Il en doutait un peu. Mais pour d'obscures raisons, peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, Erik décida de partir en quête de l'Eclairé. S'il pouvait sauver sa soeur, il devait le faire et c'était le seul espoir qu'il avait.


	8. Frustration

**J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur ce duo-là mais je n'étais pas vraiment certain d'y arriver. La relation fraternelle entre Angelo et Marcello a l'air très froide mais au final, ils s'apprécient l'un l'autre, comme on peut le voir dans la version 3DS. Et puis, petit Angelo est juste adorable alors forcément, je fonds. Ce que j'aime bien avec ce calendrier de l'avent, c'est de pouvoir écrire plein de textes courts sur des sujets que je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée d'aborder autrement. Et plein de défis, c'est chouette !**

 **Alors, demain... Ejes m'a donné docteur... et je risque d'être redondante avec aujourd'hui sur certains points, voilà voilà !**

* * *

« Mon père, est-ce que je peux vous parler ? »

La petite voix fit sourire l'abbé Francisco. Quand il se retourna, il vit le petit Angelo, à peine huit ans, qui attendait là, avec une moue d'enfant. L'abbé Francisco l'avait recueilli après que ces parents aient perdu la vie suite une épidémie de peste. C'était un enfant absolument adorable et plein de talent mais il était malheureusement méprisé par certains de l'abbaye de Maella. La vie n'est pas toujours facile et les enfants ne sont pas forcément épargnés.

« - Je t'écoute Angelo, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Tu as l'air... fâché.

\- Disons plutôt... déçu. J'ai l'impression que Marcello ne m'aime pas.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Angelo. Marcello est simplement... Occupé par certains faits du passé.

\- Il me déteste parce que je suis le fils de la femme légitime de son père.

\- Qui t'a raconté ça ?

\- Ernest. Il m'a dit que... Que pour Marcello, j'étais juste une gêne et que c'était à cause de moi qu'il avait eu une vie difficile. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Non. Tu n'es responsable de rien. Ton père a fait des mauvais choix mais les enfants ne doivent pas endosser la responsabilité des fautes de leurs parents. Tu comprends ?

\- Je crois. Mais ça n'empêche que Marcello m'en veut quand même.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ça te rende triste à ce point ?

\- Eh bien, je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait m'entraîner à la rapière car il maîtrise des techniques incroyables. Mais il m'a dit que je n'avais qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il ne m'entrainerait jamais parce que... Parce que je ne suis pas digne de lui.

\- Oh. Tu sais Angelo, Marcello est en colère contre ton père. Son père. Mais comme son père n'est plus, il reporte égoistement sa colère sur quelqu'un d'autre. Toi. Il lui faudra du temps pour se rendre compte que ce n'est pas juste. Mais toi, tu peux l'aider. Si tu veux t'entraîner avec lui... Demande lui à nouveau, d'accord ? Tu veux vraiment t'entraîner avec lui n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est le meilleur à l'épée même s'il est jeune...

\- N'hésite pas à le lui dire. Crois-moi, cela le rendra très heureux. »

Angelo n'avait pas l'air sûr mais un sourire de l'abbé Francisco suffit à le remettre sur le droit chemin. Le petit garçon partit en courant et le vieil homme sourit. Il espérait vraiment avoir réussi à motiver son petit protégé à ouvrir le coeur de Marcello et surtout, qu'il réussirait. Marcello s'était tellement renfermé sur lui-même dernièrement, il ne fallait pas que ça continue.

« - Eh, Marcello...

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Laisse-moi tranquille si tu veux un entraînement. Tu n'auras rien.

\- Mais il n'y a que toi qui maîtrise les techniques de contre ici !

\- ... Attends, tu veux dire que tu m'as regardé m'entraîner ?

\- Oui, parce que c'est avec toi que je peux apprendre à utiliser la rapière.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu apprendre si jeune à te battre ?

\- Parce que je veux pouvoir défendre les gens que j'aime.

\- Les gens que tu aimes... Qui ?

\- L'abbé Francisco et... sans doute toi. »

Quelques jours plus tard, l'abbé Francisco eut la belle surprise de voir Angelo et Marcello s'entraîner ensemble dans la cours de l'abbaye. L'ainé menait la vie dure au cadet mais celui-ci se prêtait au jeu sans rechigner. Bien sûr, Marcello avait encore cette colère en lui, mais c'était un pas en avant indéniable et l'abbé en était profondément heureux.


	9. Docteur

**Eh oui, on est encore dans Dragon Quest VIII mais quand on aime on ne compte pas. C'est le premier DQ auquel j'ai joué donc forcément j'y suis un peu attachée. Aujourd'hui, j'ai choisi de parler d'un ennemi, un boss, dont je trouve l'histoire particulièrement triste. Le thème m'a inspiré et il y a surement des petites incohérences, j'espère que ça reste crédible quand même. Un petit avis ?**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a vraiment faite plaisir ! En fait, j'ai aussi écris ce calendrier car je trouvais peu de fics sur Dragon Quest en français et j'ai voulu apporter ma contribution ! Si cela te fait plaisir, c'est ce qui compte ! J'espère bien voir d'autres fics dragon quest venir dans le futur (peut-être que je finirais par me lancer moi-même dans un projet plus long ?). A bientôt !**

 **Le prochain est "A une prochaine peut-être" et ça va me permettre de réaliser le défi que m'a donné Ejes ! J'ai hâte de le poster !**

* * *

Il était une fois, une abbaye installée dans une prairie rayonnante, à côté d'une grande rivière. C'était un lieu où il faisait bon vivre, où la déesse était vénérée pieusement. L'abbé de l'époque était un saint homme, dont l'histoire a malheureusement oublié le nom, mais qui oeuvrait pour la protection des siens. Il entama même la construction d'autres bâtiments, tant le nombre de fidèles augmentait rapidement. C'était un beau projet qui allait bientôt prouver son utilité mais l'abbé n'aurait jamais pu deviner dans quelle funeste circonstance son projet serait utile.

L'ordre des templiers fut créé aussi vers cette époque et prit rapidement ces lettres de noblesse. C'était une confrérie religieuse et qui vivait selon des règles très strictes. Beaucoup de fils de bonne famille les rejoignaient mais pas uniquement, ce qui créait une diversité intéressante. Pour le peuple, c'était de véritables héros et l'abbé était fier de ce qui se construisait sous ses yeux.

Tout ceci se passa alors que le monde était dans une période de paix relative. Toutefois, les ténèbres à venir se faisaient déjà ressentir et elles frappèrent durement l'abbaye.

« Un docteur s'il vous plait ! Nous avons besoin d'un docteur ! »

La cloche sonnait lugubrement et les cris de joie avaient laissé place à un silence austère. Un des meilleurs templiers était tombé malade. Au début, il pensait que ce n'était qu'un petit rhume, qu'il irait mieux après une ou deux nuits de sommeil. S'il était fatigué, cela ne l'empêchait pas de rester de bonne humeur et tout le monde le crut aisément.

Ce fut leur plus terrible erreur.

Le lendemain, le templier n'allait pas mieux, c'était même pire. Il était incapable de se lever de son lit et son état avait bien empiré. L'abbé vint aussitôt à son chevet, en l'absence d'un docteur plus compétent. Le diagnostic était sans appel : cet homme avait attrapé la peste.

Comment s'était-elle introduite dans l'abbaye ? Personne ne le sut jamais. Il y avait tellement de voyageurs, cela pouvait toucher n'importe qui. Petit à petit, beaucoup de monde tomba malade et rien ne semblait pouvoir les guérir. L'abbé continuait de prier désespérément la déesse. Tout ceci se passa dans les premiers bâtiments de l'abbaye, mis en quarantaine. Cependant, les occupants des bâtiments récents durent se résoudre à prendre une décision bien plus terrible.

« S'il vous plait, ne nous abandonnez pas ! Nous avons juste besoin d'un docteur ! Par la déesse, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Non, s'il vous plait... Nous voulons juste un docteur... Juste un... »

Ils n'écoutèrent pas les supplications et condamnèrent l'abbaye, enfermant toutes les personnes qui étaient à l'intérieur. Certains dont l'abbé tentèrent de s'échapper.

Alors ils y mirent le feu.

C'était un spectacle terrible mais pour éviter que la maladie ne se répande, avaient-ils le choix ? C'était difficile de devoir tuer tant de leurs compatriotes, dont certains avaient comme seule faute d'avoir été présents dans le mauvais bâtiment au mauvais moment. Une tragédie.

L'abbé tenta de s'enfuir par un autre moyen. Il connaissait l'existence d'un tunnel reliant la partie ancienne de l'abbaye à la nouvelle et tenta de l'emprunter. Son successeur avait déjà anticipé et il y mit le feu, avec des regrets plus sombres que la nuit.

L'abbé ne mourut pas dans le tunnel.

On ne peut pas non plus dire qu'il y survécut vraiment.

Désormais, il n'avait plus qu'une demi-vie, une vie maudite. L'abbé s'était changé en un sombre monstre envahi de regret, qui avait détourné son regard de la déesse. Qu'avait-elle fait pour lui, cette ingrate ? Il l'avait prié tous les jours de sa vie, tout ça pour finir comme un zombie, enfermé sous terre. Sa rage était virulente et tant que personne ne viendrait le calmer, il ne pourrait reposer en paix. Cependant, ce n'était pas si simple car l'entrée de l'ancienne abbaye était seulement accessible grâce à une bague de templier et il fut interdit à cet ordre de s'approcher de ce lieu maléfique.

« Soyez tous maudits, vous et la déesse » gémissait l'abbé.

Pourtant, quelque part, son âme pouvait encore être sauvée, si quelqu'un en prenait seulement la peine. Il avait juste besoin d'un docteur. L'ironie était palpable mais l'espoir survivait.


	10. À une prochaine peut-être

**Pour ce calendrier de l'avent, Ejes qui m'a donné les thèmes m'a aussi donné un petit défi. Elle ne connait pas Dragon Quest donc elle a choisi deux personnages de DQ XI et je devais écrire un jour sur eux. Le hasard a bien fait les choses pour son choix, le duo était juste parfaitement inspirant. J'ai pu partir de faits réels et... inventer un peu la suite ! J'attends votre avis avec impatience !**

 **Pour demain, ce sera Demande le thème !**

* * *

« Vos livres de merde, vous savez où vous pouvez vous les mettre ? »

Une telle haine contre les livres doit vous sembler incompréhensible. Comment dénigrer avec une telle sauvagerie la littérature ? Oh, sans doute que rester enfermer des siècles dans un vieux livre doit changer les perspectives. Kyrstalinda la sorcière n'en pouvait plus. Non seulement on l'avait enfermé dans le plus miteux des ouvrages de cette vieille bibliothèque, mais en plus, on lui avait ôté ses pouvoirs magiques. Le temps passait lentement et Krystalinda s'ennuyait ferme. En plus, son livre était perdu au milieu de milliers d'autres ouvrages, dans un lieu fréquenté à peine une ou deux fois l'année. Quel espoir que quelqu'un la délivre ? Aucun, elle n'était pas une princesse.

Un jour qu'elle broyait du noir, comme à son habitude, son livre fut ouvert.

Krystalinda eut du mal à y croire. Enfin, après toutes ces années de silence, quelqu'un voulait lui adresser la parole. Elle priait que la personne ne se soit pas trompée de livre, mais apparemment non. De l'intérieur des pages, elle contempla le nouveau venu. Il était totalement séduisant, un beau jeune homme en armure. Même si elle n'était pas une princesse, un chevalier en armure était quand même venu la chercher. La situation lui plaisait bien.

« - Bonjour beau gosse. Tu es venu pour me délivrer ?

\- Hum, tu es directe. Tu es la sorcière Krystalinda ?

\- Krystalinda suffira. Tu me cherchais ?

\- Je suis venue te proposer un marché. Je veux bien te délivrer à une condition.

\- N'importe quoi pour toi, mon joli. Je n'en peux plus d'être ici.

\- Un homme va venir dans ce royaume portant le même pendentif que moi. Je veux que tu le détruises... Oh et si un dénommé l'Eclairé passait par là, tu peux t'en débarrasser aussi.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras. Je veux juste sortir de là.

\- Parfait alors. Je compte sur toi, c'est très important.

\- Et toi, tu vas quelque part ? Tu es pressé peut-être ?

\- J'ai une mission à accomplir pour mon maître oui. Au revoir.

\- Quand nous aurons fini nos missions, peut-être qu'on pourra se revoir.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Mais pourquoi pas. A une prochaine fois, peut-être, Krystalinda.

\- A une prochaine fois, oui. »

Elle réalisa après qu'elle avait totalement oublié de lui demander son nom mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Un aussi beau visage, elle ne l'oublierait pas de si tôt. Quand Krystalinda sentit l'air frais sur sa peau, un agréable sentiment l'envahie. Rien ne valait la liberté.

Jasper était satisfait. Son maître lui avait demandé de déchaîner la sorcière sur la ville et c'était chose faite. Maintenant, il avait des tâches à accomplir de son propre côté. Reviendrait-il la voir ? Peut-être, peut-être pas, il n'en savait rien. Les femmes n'avaient jamais été un de ses grands centres d'intérêt. Mais pour Krystalinda, il se promit d'y réfléchir. Une flamme brûlait dans ses yeux qui l'intriguait, l'hypnotisait presque. De la magie ? Sans doute une forme oui.

« A une prochaine fois, peut-être, Krystalinda. »

Le temps passa, le mal disparut et la lumière triompha. Entre temps, la sorcière avait bien changé, puisqu'elle était devenue conseillère de la reine Frysabel, du côté de l'Eclairé qui avait réussi à la battre. Krystalinda se demandait si elle reverrait le beau gosse qui l'avait délivré de son livre et si un jour elle apprendrait son nom. C'est alors qu'Hendrick vint en visite officielle au château que la femme vit son médaillon et décida de lui poser la question.

« - Dis moi, il est arrivé quoi au porteur du médaillon jumeau du tiens ?

\- Le médaillon... Tu veux parler de Jasper ? Tu le connais ?

\- Si c'est un beau gosse, oui. On devait se revoir lui et moi. Il m'a sorti de mon livre.

\- Je suis désolé, sorcière mais... Jasper n'est plus.

\- Ah... Mes sincères condoléances, j'imagine que c'était ton ami.

\- En effet... Je suis navré pour toi si tu voulais le revoir...

\- Oh, tu sais, je posais juste la question, ce n'est pas important pour moi, sir Hendrick. »

Krystalinda n'avoua jamais que pour elle, la température de la pièce diminua à cet instant.


	11. Demande

**Cette fois, on change un peu et on va vers Dragon Quest VI ! j'ai adoré son côté onirique et j'ai voulu lui rendre un petit hommage. Attention, ça spoile totalement la fin du jeu par contre ! Tout n'est sans doute pas exact bien sûr, même si j'ai refait quelques recherches rapides pour vérifier mais il y a une possibilité que certains détails ne correspondent pas au jeu. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**

 **Demain, c'est Problème de taille ! Avec de la guimauve un peu... eh eh !**

* * *

Tout était enfin terminé. Le monde des cauchemars allait disparaître et son maître avec, tout cela grâce au courage d'un groupe de héros. La joie commençait déjà à se répandre dans le monde. Les sauveurs eux-même trouvaient enfin des raisons de se réjouir. Leur long voyage avait un sens, ils pouvaient être fiers. Avec l'accord des souverains de Somnia, ils organisèrent une immense fête, en invitant des personnes de tout horizon. Chacun voulait les voir, les remercier personnellement, surtout le grand héros, le fils du roi et de la reine de Somnia, qui avait mené cette quête ardue. Ces parents étaient si fiers de lui.

Six aurait aimé se réjouir autant mais il n'y arrivait pas. Était-il le seul à voir ce qui n'allait pas ? La disparition du monde des cauchemars signifiait aussi la disparition du royaume des rêves et donc de Sorcéria, la ville des magiciennes à l'aide si précieuse. Cela signifiait la disparition de tous les habitants et aussi celle de Laura.

Laura les avait rejoints assez tôt dans leur quête. C'était une jeune sorcière redoutable, avec un très grand potentiel. Sa bonne humeur était toujours appréciée par la troupe et son lien avec Sorcéria avec grandement aidé. Laura faisait aussi partie des héros qui avaient sauvé le monde. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle disparaisse ?

Où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Six la chercha au milieu de la foule mais elle n'était pas en train de faire la fête. Esquivant un groupe d'admirateurs, il se mit à la chercher dans le palais. La magicienne ne pouvait pas être déjà volatilisée ! Heureusement, il la trouva sur les remparts. Elle regardait au loin, avec un air mélancolique qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Six eut même l'impression qu'elle commençait déjà à disparaître et son cœur se serra. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses amis. Il ne voulait pas que Laura s'en aille.

« - Laura… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Six… Je… Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit.

\- Parce que tu vas disparaître c'est ça ? Tu voulais rester toute seule à un tel moment ?

\- Je ne voulais pas tous vous voir triste mais… Mais…

\- Mais du haut des remparts, tu pouvais nous voir heureux une dernière fois. »

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se retourner vers son ami, le visage souriant. Six avait une furieuse envie de pleurer et il se retint quand elle lui attrapa les mains. Laura commençait à disparaître petit à petit, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

« - J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'écouter une dernière fois ?

\- Bien évidemment, Laura. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Tu sais, avec vous tous, j'ai vraiment passé un bon moment et… Même si je suis triste de vous quitter, je voudrais que tu n'oublies jamais ces bons moments. Tu me le promets ?

\- Je n'oublierai jamais, Laura. Jamais.

\- Merci Six, c'est tout… en fait, j'ai encore une autre demande. Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin ? Je suis… Je suis contente que tu sois venu. »

Il ne dit rien et la prit dans ses bras, pendant qu'elle disparaissait lentement. Six trouvait cela injuste et quand ces amis le retrouvèrent, ils comprirent aussitôt ce qui c'était passé. Pour eux, la fête était finie. À quoi bon avoir vaincu le mal si c'était pour que la moitié du monde qu'ils connaissaient s'effondre ? À quoi bon si c'était pour perdre une amie précieuse ?

Six se posa la question bien des jours plus tard quand il trouva un objet qui allait éclairer sa morne routine. Un œuf. Cela n'avait l'air de rien mais cet œuf possédait un pouvoir incroyable. Celui de ramener le monde magique ? Peut-être bien.


	12. Problème de taille

**Un petit moment adorable avec un couple que j'aime vraiment beaucoup, je vous laisse en profiter !**

 **Le thème suivant est confiance et j'aborde un Dragon Quest qui n'est pas encore apparu !**

* * *

Médéa avait toujours rêvé de se marier. C'était sans doute un cliché pour une petite princesse comme elle mais la jeune femme s'était toujours imaginée sur le parvis e la grande cathédrale de Savella, avec une belle robe blanche et un promis sublime, un chevalier en armure qu'elle aimerait de tout son coeur. Tout le monde les applaudirait et serait content de leur bonheur, à travers le monde entier. Et là, elle connaitrait enfin la passion d'un premier baiser.

Oh bien sûr, elle n'était pas naïve, elle savait très bien que dans la réalité, ce n'était pas aussi idyllique mais là, elle tombait de haut. Médéa devait épouser le prince Charnu d'Argonia et dès le départ, épouser quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'effrayait.

Enfin, qu'elle ne connaissait pas... Elle l'avait déjà vu à vrai dire et elle n'aimait pas les souvenirs qu'elle avait. C'était un garçon égoïste et prétentieux, qui se prenait pour le centre du monde. Médéa n'aimait pas juger le physique mais il faisait à peine plus que la moitié de sa taille et il la mettait très mal à l'aise. Pourtant, c'était lui qu'elle devait épouser.

Un problème de taille, dans tous les sens du terme.

Une fois devant l'autel, Médéa tenta de relativiser mais Charnu la regardait avec un air tellement pervers qu'elle avait simplement envie de s'enfuir. Sa main serra un peu plus celle de son père tandis qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Il y avait trop de personnes importantes ici et d'enjeux politiques secrets, elle ne pouvait pas faire honte au royaume de Trodain.

« - Médéa, est-ce que tout va bien ? souffla le roi.

\- Oui, père » murmura-t-elle, même si elle n'en pensait pas un mot.

Le roi Trode s'en alla et sa fille regretta toute de suite sa présence rassurante quand elle se retrouva face à son promis. Son visage boudiné dégoulinait déjà de sueur et il la regardait avec une insistance qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Tu parles d'un beau chevalier blanc en armure. Si seulement elle n'avait pas eu à épouse Charnu et qu'elle avait pu se marier avec...

« Halte, qui ose s'interposer ? »

Médéa se retourna et son coeur fit un bon. C'était lui. C'était Eight, son véritable chevalier, qui l'avait sauvé de la malédiction et qui avait délivré le monde du chaos. C'était lui qu'elle voulait épouser, lui qu'elle aimait en secret depuis tant d'années, même s'il n'était qu'un simple soldat aux yeux du monde. Pour elle, il avait déjà suffisamment prouvé sa valeur.

« - Pff, qu'est-ce que ce paysan fait ici ? Qu'il s'en aille ?

\- Un peu de respect, Charnu, gronda son père le roi Clavius. Ce paysan dont tu parles est en réalité le fils de mon frère ainé Eltrio... Et c'est donc lui qui doit légitimement épouser la princesse.

\- Quoi ? Non... Non, je ne peux pas l'accepter ! La princesse est à moi.

\- Je m'occupe de mon crétin de fils, gérez le reste » ordonna Clavius au prêtre.

Dans son armure dragovienne, issue du peuple de sa mère, Eight s'avança vers l'autel pour rejoindre Médéa. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Il était si beau. Depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé évanoui dans la forêt, un lien très fort s'était noué entre eux. Quand il lui attrapa les mains, une douce chaleur l'envahie et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« - Eight... C'est bien toi, mon héros. Tu es venu.

\- Médéa... Je comprendrais que tu veuilles annuler ce mariage si...

\- Non, je ne veux pas l'annuler. Jamais. »

Ils n'attendirent même pas que le prêtre prononce la moindre parole. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent en un tendre baiser et le monde cessa d'exister autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus que lui et elle. Maintenant qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble, ils n'étaient pas prêts de se laisser.

L'amour finit toujours par trouver son chemin.


	13. Confiance

**Aujourd'hui, c'est Dragon Quest V ! Avec un petit duo qui a sans doute marqué les esprits... Et peut-être pas le duo que vous pensez !**

 **Demain, on part sur Eaux profondes !**

* * *

« Dans la grotte là-bas ? Oh, ce n'est qu'un monstre, jeune homme. Vous devriez ne pas vous approcher de lui, à moins que vous ne comptiez lui régler son compte. Dans ce cas, allez-y, ne vous gênez pas, nous vous offrirons une belle récompense. Il fait peur à notre bétail. »

Cela suffisait amplement à Five comme informations. Il avait longtemps voyagé et d'après les descriptions du vieux marchand, il savait très bien ce qui se cachait dans cette grotte. Ce n'était pas un monstre à ses yeux mais comment l'expliquer aux villageois ? Five ne comptait pas tenter sa chance mais il allait voir le fameux monstre. De plus, il manquait d'argent et une récompense de la part des villageois l'arrangerait, même s'il n'avait pas l'attention de tuer le monstre.

La grotte était immense et regorgeait de monstres mais Five réussit à s'en débarrasser facilement. Il n'était pas un héros reconnu mais c'était un très bon combattant, endurci par une enfance difficile. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas s'en souvenir mais il avait été esclave pendant dix ans et cela laissait des marques. On lui avait pris sa vie parfaite et son père, il demanderait réparation un jour.

Le fond de la grotte était particulièrement humide et le monstre attendait là, ronflant. Five s'approcha lentement, vérifiant que c'était bien lui. Aucun doute possible. Malgré les années, il reconnaissait encore son vieil ami. Le monstre se réveilla alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre. Five fixa le magnifique smilodon qui se tenait devant lui, un grand félin avec des crocs acérés. C'était lui le monstre dont les villageois parlaient.

« Smilo... Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Le monstre gronda et se mit en position d'attaque, prêt à bondir. Five aurait peut-être dû paniquer mais ce n'était pas le moment pour lui. Il voulait absolument retrouver la confiance de son ami d'enfance. Le jeune homme sortit de sa poche un ruban qu'il avait gardé pendant toutes ces années, vestige de la partie heureuse de son enfance.

« Smilo... Tu te souviens de moi ? Tu te souviens de Bianca ? »

Alors qu'il allait attaquer, le fauve s'arrêta soudain, surpris. Il se mit à renifler l'objet avec curiosité et une drôle de lumière passa dans ses yeux. Smilo se souvenait. Un doux ronronnement émana du monstre et Five sourit. Cela fonctionnait ! Le jeune homme osa s'approcher un peu plus et posa sa main sur la joue du smilodon. Celui-ci ronronna comme un petit chaton. Il avait reconnu son ami grâce à l'odeur de l'objet et maintenant, il n'état plus question de monstre.

« Tu vois, Smilo, c'est moi, je suis revenu te chercher. Tout va bien, mon grand. Et maintenant, j'ai... J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai une quête à mener. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Smilo se frotta contre lui, ce qui signifiait clairement oui. Five était heureux. Maintenant, il avait un allié de taille pour réussir la mission que son père lui avait confié des années avant : retrouver sa mère. La quête serait peut-être difficile mais cette fois il n'était plus seul. Le jeune homme était prêt à traverser le monde et il savait que Smilo serait toujours à ses côtés. L'avenir s'annonçait bien et c'était le premier signe d'espoir qu'il avait depuis longtemps.


	14. Eaux profondes

**Du Dragon Quest XI encore mais quand on aime, on ne compte pas, je me trompe ?**

 **Pour le prochain, on change pour un nouveau DQ avec Questions de style !**

* * *

Là où les eaux de l'océan ont la plus grande profondeur, se trouve une ville habitée uniquement par les plus belles créatures marines, les sirènes. L'impression de calme des océans est fausse car en dessous, tout au fond, il y a du mouvement.

« - Cela fait un moment qu'on n'a pas vu Pélagie à Nauticaa, vous savez où elle est passée ?

\- Aucune idée. Elle a l'air un peu bizarre en ce moment.

\- Moi, je l'air aperçu sur l'Estran. On dirait qu'elle attend quelque chose.

\- Il ne se passe jamais rien là-bas, à part un ou deux bateaux échoués.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle espère trouver sur ce banc de sable ? Le grand amour ? »

Les sirènes se mirent à ricaner et continuèrent leurs murmures, craignant que quelqu'un ne les entende. Ce que ces charmantes demoiselles des eaux ne savaient pas, c'est que leur reine Marina les écoutait attentivement. Ce que la grande souveraine détestait par dessous tout, c'était qu'on parle sur le dos des autres, surtout lorsqu'on ne savait rien de la situation réelle.

« - Eh bien mesdames, je vois qu'on a le temps de discuter. Je suppose que vous avez fini toutes les tâches que je vous avais confiées ?

\- Non, votre majesté, nous... Nous discutions simplement.

\- J'entends bien, oui. Il me semble même que vous parliez de l'une des nôtres.

\- Nous nous demandions simplement ce que Pélagie pouvait bien trouver à faire à l'Estran.

\- Je vois. Sachez simplement que Pélagie ne fait de mal à personne. Maintenant, remettez-vous au travail. L'océan ne va pas s'entretenir tout seul.

\- Oui, reine Marina ! »

Elles repartirent aussitôt, sans émettre la moindre protestation. La reine Marina était extrêmement gentille et respectée, régnant sur toutes les mers. Elle se montrait toujours juste avec chacun, qu'il soit un petit poisson ou un monstre des profondeurs. Marina protégeait les siens avec ses pouvoirs, héritage de la famille royale depuis bien des générations.

Cependant, parfois, la reine doutait. C'était exactement le cas en ce qui concernait Pélagie. Marina voyait bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour elle. Leurs discussions menaient toujours dans une impasse et la sirène ne changeait pas son point de vue.

« - Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais laisser tomber. Il aurait déjà dû revenir depuis longtemps s'il comptait tenir sa promesse. Maintenant...

\- Non. Je sais qu'il reviendra. Il me l'a promis. Je sais bien ma reine ce que vous pensez des humains mais celui-ci est... Différent. J'ai confiance en lui, il viendra.

\- Mais cela fait un an, Pélagie. Je connais les humains. Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais et je ne suis pas opposée à une union entre deux peuples... Cependant, je crois que tu devrais considérer mes paroles quand je te dis que celui-ci ne viendra certainement pas.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude, ma reine, cela me touche. Mais il a promis. Kai a dit qu'il viendrait et je sais qu'il m'aime. Il viendra. Je l'attendrai.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, Pélagie, je ne peux te forcer car tu as toujours rempli ton devoir pour Nauticaa. Mais ne te perds pas parce que tu aurais un peu trop écouté ton coeur.

\- Mon coeur me dit la vérité, je le sais. »

Parfois, Marina se disait qu'elle aurait dû être une reine beaucoup plus ferme, qu'elle aurait dû la forcer à revenir parmi les siens. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa méthode et elle laissa Pélagie patienter. Si l'homme ne venait pas, elle finirait sans doute par se lasser et par revenir parmi les siens. C'était ce que la reine avait imaginé et c'est pour cela qu'elle laissait faire la sirène.

Les humains et les sirènes n'ont pas du tout les mêmes espérances de vie, Pélagie l'avait totalement oublié et Marina aurait dû le lui spécifier.

Cela faisait maintenant 50 ans que la sirène attendait et Kai n'était toujours pas revenu.


	15. Question de style

**Cette fois, on part sur Dragon Quest VII ! Est-ce que je suis la seule qui par moment avait envie de dire à Killian de se calmer un peu ? Il est quand même bien autoritaire le prince et il prend complètement le héros pour son larbin par moment...**

 **Alors, la suite... Peau de banane ! Si quelqu'un devine... je lui offre un OS/drabble très sérieusement !**

* * *

« Allez, c'est reparti, viens, dépêche toi un peu, on n'a pas le temps de traîner. »

Seven commençait vraiment à en avoir assez mais comme toujours, il subissait sans rien dire. Le prince Killyan était vraiment pénible quand il s'y mettait. Sa seigneurie n'était que l'hériter de Maylor, une ville somme toute assez ridicule en terme de taille, pas de quoi s'en vanter. Pourtant, le jeune homme se prenait pour le roi du monde et parfois, il en oubliait totalement son ami de toujours, Seven, le fils de pêcheur. Ce dernier se retrouvait toujours à faire le sale boulot dans leurs aventures et parfois, il en avait vraiment marre.

« Seven, porte mon sac, il est trop lourd. »

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui dire qu'il était simplement horripilant et horriblement égoiste ?

Le pauvre Seven se posait encore la question. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se faire écouter du prince. Pourtant, il l'appréciait mais parfois, il ne le supportait plus. Parfois, il se demandait s'il ne voulait pas partir à l'aventure tout seul et le soir en se couchant, il décidait de faire cela le lendemain. Finalement, le lendemain, Killyan venait le chercher et immanquablement, il repartait avec lui. C'était toujours la même rengaine et il n'en pouvait plus.

Un jour, alors que le prince avait volé un peu d'alcool à un marin et en buvait dans leur grotte secrète, Seven décida de lui ouvrir un peu son coeur. Il mit du temps à prendre la parole et Killyan était déjà un peu saoul quand ce fut le cas. Peut-être qu'il écouterait mieux ainsi ?

« - Killyan, je dois te parler, ça fait trop longtemps.

\- Ah ? Tu as une petite mine, Seven. Tu devrais peut-être boire un peu ? Tu verras, ça te remontera en deux secondes. Je comprends mieux pourquoi les adultes adorent ça.

\- Non, je ne veux pas boire. Je veux te parler et c'est sérieux.

\- Oh, je vois. Vas-y alors, mon vieux. C'est pas bon de garder quelque chose qui t'embête trop longtemps pour toi. Cela ne peut que te faire du mal.

\- Merci, sourit Seven, espérant que cette fois, il y arriverait. En fait, depuis quelques temps... Peut-être depuis toujours en fait, j'ai l'impression que tu ne te rends pas compte que tu me considères comme ton faire-valoir. C'est moi qui porte ton sac, moi qui suis tes ordres... Tu vois, je ne me sens plus heureux de faire des missions avec toi car j'ai toujours le sale boulot.

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas gentil de ma part.

\- Donc j'aimerais bien que... Que tu sois un peu moins directif avec moi d'accord ?

\- J'ai quand même une question à te poser avant de promettre quoi que ce soit.

\- Euh, vas-y, accepta le jeune homme, pas rassuré.

\- Si tu détestes autant faire des missions avec l'abject prince Killian, pourquoi est-ce que tu continues ? Qu'est ce qui te fait te lever chaque matin et t'empêche de dire non ?

\- Tu vois Killyan, c'est la question que je me pose absolument tous les jours.

\- Eh bien rassure toi, moi, j'ai la réponse. C'est extrêmement évident.

\- Oh... Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis beaucoup trop gentil ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Parce que tu es riche et que j'espère monter en grade ?

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout, carrément à côté.

\- Parce que tu es un réel tyran manipulateur beaucoup trop doué ?

\- Mais non enfin ! C'est parce que j'ai un charisme absolument démentiel !

\- Ah... Donc tu penses que tout est une question de style ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Eh Seven, où est-ce que tu vas ? Non, Seven, reviens ! Attend mon pote... Seven, où tu vas ? Hey le pêcheur ! »

Mais Seven n'écoutait déjà plus. Il en avait marre du prince Killyan. Il savait que demain pourtant, il partirait de nouveau à l'aventure avec cet enquiquineur de service. A cette pensée, un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Oui, il n'y avait pas de doute, malgré tous ses défauts même les plus horripilants, le prince avait un certain charme.


	16. Peau de banane

**Un crackship de Dragon Quest XI, juste un délire à ne pas prendre au sérieux... peut-être... sans doute... à voir...**

 **On attaquera la semaine prochaine avec Escaliers !**

* * *

« QUI A LAISSE UNE PEAU DE BANANE DEVANT LA CHAMBRE DU PRINCE ? »

Faris dormait tranquillement quand la voix aigue d'un serviteur le réveilla. Il détestait être sorti du royaume des rêves aussi violemment et il se promit de ne pas laisser ce crime impuni. Le prince s'habilla rapidement et sortit de ses appartements, tombant directement sur le coupable. Ce dernier tenait une peau de banane dans sa main et avait l'air tout penaud.

« - Votre Altesse... Je suis navré de vous avoir réveillé mais...

\- Dern, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me réveiller deux heures avant mon heure habituelle. Une très bonne raison. Alors ?

\- Eh bien... Cela fait plusieurs jours que je retrouve une peau de banane devant votre porte et comme je sais que vous n'en mangez pas, je me demande qui a l'impertinence de commettre un tel acte à votre encontre, voilà tout. Je suis navré si je vous ai réveillé...

\- Que diable cette peau de banane ? Il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui a une mauvaise habitude, c'est tout. Il n'est pas interdit de manger des bananes à Gallopolis !

\- Non, en effet, veuillez m'excuser votre Altesse.

\- Bah, je suppose que c'est un excès de zèle. Fais moins de bruit, je retourne me coucher. »

Franchement, le réveiller pour une peau de bananes ! Comme si c'était un mystère qui nécessitait un éclaircissement. Le prince se rendormit et somnola jusqu'à midi. Son père n'était pas très content quand il se présenta finalement devant ses parents. Ces derniers adoraient leur fils mais par moment, ils se demandaient s'il était vraiment l'héritier parfait. Certains petits signes de faiblesse, de paresse même les faisaient tiquer, même s'ils tâchaient de ne pas les voir.

« - Faris, tu es en retard, tu as raté l'audience de ce matin.

\- Je suis navré, père, j'ai eu un empêchement. Mais les audiences ne me concernent pas, si ?

\- Quand même mon fils, tu dois te tenir informé ! Regarde, si tu avais été présent ce matin, tu aurais appris qu'un cirque allait s'installer en ville.

\- Un cirque ? Voilà qui promet d'être divertissant. Avons-nous des places ?

\- Si tu étais venu plus tôt ce matin, tu en aurais eu.

\- S'il te plait, papa... Maman, dis lui à quel point je mérite une place s'il te plait !

\- Chéri, je crois que notre fils a le droit de s'amuser un peu. Il travaille dur aussi.

\- Bon très bien, voici une place pour ce soir, Faris ! Amuse toi bien. »

Le prince était particulièrement heureux, il sentait que la soirée allait être agréable. Quand il arriva sur place, il comprit effectivement que ce serait le cas car il avait une place VIP. Appartenir à la famille royale avait quelques avantages et Faris comptait bien en profiter. Le premier numéro commença et il s'installa pour le regarder, un verre de vin à la main. Soudain, il resta sans voix.

Un numéro commençait sous le chapiteau et c'était totalement incroyable. L'homme portait une tunique avec des pompoms et il avait un côté efféminé mais quelle grâce dans ses mouvements, quelle adresse dans ses gestes, quel talent pour effectuer les numéros. Transformer des balles en dagues et jongler avec ne semblait pas lui poser de problème, de même que cracher du feu ou faire des acrobaties sur le trapèze. C'était impressionnant à regarder.

« Moi aussi j'aimerai être doué comme ça. »

L'acrobate passa devant Faris et il sembla au prince qu'il lui adressa un clin d'oeil. Le reste du spectacle se noya dans un brouhaha d'applaudissements et de cris.

Quand Faris rentra au palais, sa tête était pleine de pensées. Cela le distrayait à un tel point qu'il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un l'attendait dans sa chambre. Il dut lui foncer dedans pour enfin se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Faris sursauta en découvrant qu'il s'agissait du mystérieux acrobate. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

« - Euh, comment... Comment êtes vous entré dans ma chambre ?

\- Sauter par la fenêtre n'est pas bien compliqué, mon chou. Tu es le prince ?

\- Oui, oui... Je m'appelle Faris. Et toi ? Tu es du cirque ?

\- On peut dire ça, oui. Je m'appelle Sylvando. Tu avais l'air passionné par mon numéro.

\- Ah ça... C'est juste que tu sais faire tellement de choses alors que moi...

\- Toi tu te trouves dénué de talent ? Oh, mon petit prince, il ne faut pas se dévaloriser ainsi, je suis sûr que tu regorges de capacités toi aussi. N'est-ce pas ?

\- J'aimerais le croire mais je suis trop nul, je n'ai aucun courage...

\- Awww, mais cela s'apprend ça, mon sucre ! Que dirais-tu que ce vieux Sylvando te donne un cours... Voire plusieurs afin de développer tes talents ? Alors, cela te tente ?

\- Bien sûr mais... je ne voudrais pas vous embêter, monsieur Sylvando.

\- Monsieur, allons, allons, darling, appelle moi Sylvando ou Sylv. Je ne suis pas si vieux.

\- Ah oui pardon... Mais oui, Sylv, sois mon professeur s'il te plait !

\- Aucun problème pour un petit mignon comme toi. Cela faisait un moment que j'essayais d'attirer ton attention, tu as titillé la curiosité du vieux Sylv.

\- Attend... Tu veux dire que c'était toi les peaux de banane ?

\- Ah non, ça, c'est juste la nourriture préférée de mon cheval. Tu sais comment sont les bêtes.

\- Pas vraiment non... Gallopolis est réputé pour ses chevaux pourtant.

\- Mais oui ! Avec sa grande course annuelle. Mais donc tu n'es pas très... animal ?

\- La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas monter à cheval.

\- Quoi ? Le propre prince de Gallopolis ? Si on me l'avait dit, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

\- Personne ne le sait à part moi-même. Si mon père l'apprenait...

\- Dans ce cas, je sais par quoi nous allons commencer ! Que dirais-tu de savoir monter à cheval, mon chou ? Ce serait un bon début non ?

\- Ce serait merveilleux, surtout que je dois participer au grand prix dans un mois.

\- C'est merveilleux, darling. Rendez-vous demain matin à l'entrée de la ville. Tchao.

\- Eh attends, Sylvando... Il est parti... »

Faris eut du mal à dormir cette nuit là, trop excité au lendemain. Il se leva très tôt, avant les serviteurs même. Il trouva encore une peau de banane et cela le fit rire. Le prince se rendit à l'entrée de la ville, se demandant s'il avait rêvé hier soir. Sylvando était bien là, l'attendant avec deux chevaux. L'acrobate semblait de bonne humeur. Faris sourit et se lança à sa rencontre.

« - Dis moi chéri, je n'ai pas vu notre fils mais il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

\- Des serviteurs me disent qu'il a quitté la ville à l'aube. Tu le crois ça ?

\- C'est incroyable, je me demande bien ce qui lui prend. Tu crois qu'il s'entraîne pour le Grand Prix ? En tant que prince, il doit y participer tu sais.

\- C'est vrai. Notre fils qui se met à fond dans quelque chose, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

\- Oh voyons, tu exagères ! Notre enfant regorge de talents, j'espère qu'il s'en rendra compte.

\- Tu as raison, ma douce. C'est un prince courageux même s'il ne le sait pas. »

Un peu plus loin dans le désert, Faris mordait la poussière pour la cinquième fois de suite mais il faisait quelque chose que Sylvando venait de lui apprendre. Il se donnait à fond et ne baissait pas les bras à la première difficulté. Enfin, il se sentait en accord avec lui-même et prêt à relever les défis de sa vie princière. Sylvando était fier de son élève.

« J'espère t'emmener vers le sommet, prince Faris. »


	17. Escaliers

**Vous voulez encore du Dragon Quest VIII ? Eh bien moi oui, donc c'est parti pour un joli couple au destin tragique ! Je les aime beaucoup trop pour ne pas écrire sur eux, vraiment ! J'espère que ce calendrier vous plait toujours !**

 **Demain, c'est au tour de Courrier d'être le thème du jour !**

* * *

Les marches se succédaient encore et encore mais Eltrio ne voulait pas abandonner. Il savait dès le départ que ce serait difficile. Se rendre au royaume des dragoviens, un lieu interdit aux humains, n'était pas supposé être évident de toute façon. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait la revoir.

Xia.

Eltrio était le prince ainé du royaume d'Argonia, un lieu paisible où la vie suivait tranquillement son cours. Il était l'héritier parfait, tout le monde l'adorait, à raison. Eltrio s'entendait très bien avec son frère Clavius, il n'y avait pas de rivalité entre eux. Cependant, tout le monde ne cessait d'embêter le prince sur une question : sa future épouse. Il n'avait démontré d'intérêt pour aucune prétendante qui lui avait été présentée et il y en avait eu un très grand nombre. Beaucoup de filles de bonne famille mais aucune ne l'avait intéressé jusqu'à Xia.

Elle était arrivée un jour à Argonia et toute de suite, il avait su que c'était elle. Xia était certes belle mais elle faisait surtout preuve d'une grande sagesse et d'une curiosité à toute épreuve. Le coup de foudre fut réciproque et bientôt, dans toute la ville, on ne parla plus que de cette fille qui avait su conquérir le coeur solitaire du joli prince.

Ce bonheur était parfait mais ne dura pas longtemps hélas.

Le père de Xia descendit des hauteurs dragoviennes pour aller chercher sa fille. Une union entre les humains et son peuplé était totalement interdite, les supplications du couple n'y firent rien. Eltrio promit à sa chère Xia qu'un jour il viendrait la retrouver, par n'importe quel moyen.

La demoiselle résista mais elle n'eut pas le choix et elle dut suivre Chen Mui pour retourner chez elle.

C'était pour cela qu'Eltrio était parti à la recherche de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, en empruntant les escaliers célestes. Le danger était partout. Non seulement l'ascension était compliquée mais il y avait aussi des monstres extrêmement dangereux tout le long du chemin et même si le prince était fort, il était surtout seul.

« Xia... Xia, je te promets, je serai bientôt avec toi. »

Hélas, c'était un défi beaucoup trop ardu pour le prince et il ne put arriver jusqu'en haut des marches. Il ne lui restait qu'une centaine de mètres à parcourir en tout mais hélas, il perdit la vie. C'est Chen Mui en personne qui le retrouva sur le chemin et qui lui offrit une tombe décente. Ensuite, il eut la tâche difficile de l'annoncer à sa fille.

C'est également là qu'il découvrit que Xia attendait un enfant d'Eltrio. Cela compliquait tout. Si une union entre un humain et un dragovien était interdite, que dire d'un enfant ? Xia tint à garder le bébé et quand elle lui donna naissance, son père vit son coeur fondre. Comment en vouloir à un petit être aussi innocent ? Quand il prit le petit Eight dans ses bras, Chen Mui se promit de le défendre contre le conseil des dragoviens.

Après tout, il était son grand-père et ce petit méritait toute son attention. Eight aurait forcément un destin exceptionnel, c'était écrit dans les étoiles.


	18. Courrier

**Cela faisait longtemps (en réalité non mais tant pis) donc on revient avec une merveilleuse femme de Dragon Quest XI. J'ai du regarder à nouveau bien des cinématiques pour venir à bout de celui-ci mais c'était sans regret. J'ai eu un peu de mal, car c'est difficile de savoir quand elle a eu le temps d'écrire sa lettre. La reine a des petits secrets on dirait !  
**

 **Le prochain thème est la plume et l'épée, avec un de mes préférés de DQ !**

* * *

« - Votre Majesté, nous n'avons plus le temps, dépêchez-vous.

\- Encore quelques minutes, s'il vous plait, je ne serai pas longue.

\- Je ne sais pas si nous avons encore quelques minutes votre Majesté. »

La reine comprenait bien que la situation était catastrophique. Le château de Dundrasil venait subitement d'être attaqué par des monstres, sans aucune raison apparente. Au départ, les chevaliers arrivaient bien à repousser l'ennemi mais ce dernier était de plus en plus puissant et de plus en plus nombreux. Il avait donc été décidé que la famille royale devait s'enfuir, soit la reine Eleanor, le roi Irwin, la princesse Jade en visite ce jour-là et le petit prince Eleven, à peine âgé de quelques jours. Ce dernier devait être protégé à tout prix parce qu'il était pressenti pour être l'Eclairé, la réincarnation du grand sauveur du monde.

Eleanor avait cependant un mauvais pressentiment sur cette attaque et sur la façon dont la soirée allait se terminer. Dans le doute, elle décida que si jamais elle ne devait pas survivre à cette nuit, il faudrait peut-être confier son fils à quelqu'un et dans ce cas, il faudrait que son fils puisse savoir plus tard quelle était son identité. C'était se préparer au pire des scénarios et être pessimiste en un sens mais Eleanor avait vraiment envie de prévoir cette éventualité sombre.

« Mon très cher petit garçon,

Si tu lis ceci, cela veut dire que je ne suis plus de ce monde depuis longtemps. En vérité, peu de temps après ta naissance, notre beau royaume de Dundrasil a été attaqué par une armée de monstre. J'ai été forcé de fuir avec toi dans mes bras et d'utiliser toute ma force pour m'assurer que tu t'en sortes sain et sauf.

Si par un heureux hasard tu as été adopté par une bonne âme qui a pu t'élever, tu devras aller voir le roi d'Heliodor lorsque tu seras en âge. Nos royaumes ont toujours eu de très bonnes relations et ton père aurait confié sa vie sans problème à son souverain.

N'oublie jamais, mon fils, tu es le prince de Dundrasil, mais surtout, tu es l'Eclairé. C'est un lourd fardeau à porter. C'est toi qui devras combattre les ténèbres et les bannir de notre monde. Tu le comprendras en temps voulu.

Cela me brise le coeur de te laisser mais c'est la seule solution. Je peux seulement espérer qu'un jour, tu puisses me pardonner.

La reine Eleanor, ta mère. »

Elle mit la lettre dans une enveloppe et s'en alla rapidement. Le roi lui donna son fils qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Le petit être innocent babillait avec joie et elle lui sourit. Il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte du danger qui le menaçait et c'était aussi bien ainsi.

Dans la nuit, la reine, la princesse et le prince s'enfuirent tandis que le roi couvrait leurs arrières. La reine et le roi ne passèrent pas la nuit hélas. La princesse manqua de mourir mais le petit prince survécut par miracle et grâce à cela, l'espoir était encore permis pour le monde.


	19. La plume et l'épée

**Est-ce que vous aimez bien Sylvando ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est son tour de briller ! C'est parti pour une petite entrevue de ce que pourrait être sa jeunesse, on remercie beaucoup les fanarts pour l'inspiration qu'ils apportent !**

 **Pour le 20, ce sera Ensemble le thème ! Cela promet non ?**

* * *

« - Norberto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ah papa, je regardai... Le cirque qui vient d'arriver à Puerto Valor. Regarde là-bas...

\- Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ? Comme t'entraîner par exemple ?

\- Papa, je me suis déjà entraîné neuf heures à l'escrime aujourd'hui, j'ai le droit à une pause non ?

\- Une dixième heure ne te fera pas de mal alors.

\- Hum... Oui, papa... »

Norberto soupira et retourna dans la salle d'escrime de la maison familiale. Son père était le seigneur de Puerto Valor, un homme puissant et un des chevaliers les plus connus d'Erdrea. En tant que son fils unique, tout le monde attendait que Norberto suive le même chemin et c'était déjà bien entamé. Le jeune seigneur était extrêmement doué en combat et il avait battu même Hendrick, le meilleur aspirant chevalier d'Heliodor. Non, vraiment, son père n'avait pas à rougir de lui et pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles. La relève était nettement assurée.

Seulement, personne ne s'était jamais demandé ce que Norberto voulait.

Même si le jeune homme était doué, il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette vie de chevalier. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose l'attendait, ailleurs. Un autre mode de vie. Cependant, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait et il ne trouvait pas sa place à Puerto Valor. Pour le moment, Norberto se contentait d'être ce qu'on attendait de lui, à défaut, c'était le mieux à faire. Il espérait trouver un jour cette petite étincelle qui donnerait un sens à sa vie.

Tout changea lorsque le cirque arriva en ville.

Avec l'aide du majordome, Norberto s'enfuit une nuit pour assister à un spectacle et découvrit avec étonnement ce monde qui lui était inconnu. Tout le monde riait, tout le monde avait l'air heureux. Le jeune seigneur comprit que c'était ce qu'il voulait : amuser le monde. Quand il rentra chez lui, il était bien décidé à avoir une discussion avec son père sur le sujet. Hélas, Don Rodrigo était de la vieille école et il ne comprenait pas du tout la passion qui animait son enfant.

« - Rejoindre un cirque ? Mais qu'est ce que tu me chantes là Norberto ?

\- Papa, je sais que je suis fait pour ça ! Pour faire rire les gens !

\- Non, tu es fait pour devenir un chevalier en armure brillante.

\- Non, je deviendrai un chevalier en armure souriante !

\- Retourne dans ta chambre, idiot ! Vraiment, tu as de drôles d'idées Norbertor, sors toi ça de la tête. Un homme tel que toi sera un guerrier mais un stupide acrobate.

\- Au moins, les acrobates apportent le sourire aux gens, papa. Les guerriers n'apportent que la mort.

\- Tu oses critiquer le noble travail des chevaliers ? Retourne dans ta chambre, fils ingrat ! Un chevalier est un homme d'honneur et toi regarde ce que tu es... Hors de ma vue. »

Cette nuit-là, Norberto décida de s'enfuir. Le cirque allait quitter la ville, c'était sa dernière chance. Il quitta la demeure de son père sans un regret, songeant qu'il devait vivre sa vie ailleurs. Le jeune homme avait troqué son habit de chevalier habituel contre une tunique avec des pompons, qui allait beaucoup mieux à l'univers dans lequel il voulait rentrer. Les membres du cirque le regardèrent avec surprise quand il arriva et leur demanda avec franchise s'il pouvait les rejoindre.

« - Toi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu sais faire ?

\- J'ai de multiples talents, vous verrez, donnez moi juste une chance s'il vous plait. Tout ce que je veux, c'est faire sourire les gens. S'il vous plait.

\- Ma foi, cela ne nous coûte pas grand chose d'essayer. Allez, tu peux venir avec nous, mon gars. Mais comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Merci, vous ne regretterez pas d'avoir accueilli le grand Sylvando parmi vous, mes chéris. »

Il avait laissé le nom Norberto derrière lui car c'était le choix de son père. Sylvando avait toujours été le prénom préféré de sa mère et il voulait le prendre depuis longtemps. Maintenant, tout allait bien, le jeune homme pouvait enfin être lui-même et trouver sa place dans le monde.

Et quelle place il allait avoir ! Dans son costume de plumes, il ne délaissa jamais l'art de l'épée et tout le monde sur Erdrea entendit parler du grand Sylvando, le meilleur acrobate du monde.


	20. Ensemble

**Celui-ci concerne autant Dragon Quest XI que le III ! Risque de spoils, je préviens au cas où !**

 **Le 24 approche et le prochain thème est ragots ! Cela vous inspire ?**

* * *

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen. »

Serenica ne savait plus quoi faire, elle avait cherché dans tous les livres de la bibliothèque mais aucun n'expliquait comment faire revenir les morts. N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen de faire revenir Erdwin à la vie ? Lui, c'était le héros, mort pour sauver le monde, mais surtout l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur. Qu'il meure comme cela, elle n'arrivait pas à l'admettre et même si elle était seule dans sa quête, elle tentait désespérément de trouver un moyen.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit parler d'un moyen de remonter le temps, qui nécessitait les pouvoirs de l'Eclairé. Un plan se monta aussitôt dans sa tête. Armée de l'épée de lumière de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Serenica partit en quête de la sphère du temps. Cela lui prit énormément de temps et quand elle trouva enfin la sphère, elle était à bout de force.

« Maintenant, je vais... tout changer... »

D'un grand geste du bras, Serenica abattit l'épée sur la sphère. Rien ne se produisit. Elle le fit une fois, deux fois, trois fois mais toujours rien. La mage réalisa alors que l'épée ne suffisait pas, il fallait aussi que ce soit l'Eclairé qui le fasse. Tout ce qu'elle avait accompli ne servait à rien. Jamais Erdwin ne pourrait revenir à la vie, il était mort pour rien.

« Erdwin... J'aurais aimé... qu'on soit ensemble et... te revoir une dernière fois... »

Et à ce moment, elle s'écroula au sol, tandis que son existence s'achevait tristement.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas morte. Son âme était encore là, en train d'errer autour de la sphère du temps tandis que sa mémoire s'envolait au loin et que le temps s'écoulait lentement. Serenica avait cessé d'avancer mais le monde continuait de tourner.

Un groupe de héros sauva le monde plus tard, avec un nouvel Eclairé cette fois. Un jour, ils se retrouvèrent même devant la sphère et redonnèrent vie à Serenica. Tout ceci grâce aux pouvoirs d'Eleven, l'Eclairé. Ce dernier lui offrit même la possibilité qu'elle retourne dans le temps. Par un acte d'une grande générosité, Eleven lui offrit ses pouvoirs pour qu'elle devienne à son tour l'Eclairé. Ainsi, elle put briser la sphère du temps et retourner dans le passé, juste là où sa vie s'était arrêtée. Là où son cher Erdwin était encore vivant.

« Merci pour tout, Eleven, vous tous. Je prendrai soin de ce pouvoir, je vais l'utiliser pour sauver le premier Eclairé. Que votre vie soit longue et belle. »

Quand Serenica ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une plaine qu'elle connaissait bien. C'était là qu'elle l'avait rencontré la première fois, au milieu de ces champs, près de ce petit moulin. Le coeur de la jeune femme menaça de s'arrêter.

Il était là. Erdwin était là.

C'était exactement comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, la même émotion vive et puissante, celle qu'on ne ressent qu'une fois dans une vie. Elle avait la chance de la connaître une deuxième fois. Sans réfléchir, Serenica courut vers lui en criant son nom.

« Erdwin ! Erdwin ! »

Il se retourna et en la voyant, il eut un sourire d'une beauté éblouissante. Il s'élança à son tour vers elle et la prit dans ses bras avec passion. Enfin, la spirale infernale était terminée, enfin, elle allait pouvoir réparer le mal qui avait été fait dans le futur.

« - Serenica... Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui... Maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, tout va vraiment très bien.

\- Bien sûr que nous sommes ensemble. Nous le serons toujours, Serenica.

\- Bien sûr, Erdwin. Toujours. »

Elle serra très fort sa main, de peur de la perdre encore une fois.


	21. Ragots

**En ce jour de début de vacances, Dragon Quest VI est à l'honneur. Avec un petit duo fraternelle qui mérite toute notre attention !**

 **Pour le prochain, ce sera héritier. Est-ce que ça vous parle ?**

* * *

La compagnie de Six atteignit Brigandia, une ville qui devait leur donner des informations sur le bouclier Zénithien. Ils devaient absolument récupérer cette pièce pour rassembler l'équipement du héros légendaire et sauver le monde des forces maléfiques. Comme son nom l'indiquait, Brigandia était ravagée par une grande criminalité, ce n'était pas un endroit très bien fréquenté. Sur leur passage, de nombreuses rumeurs régnaient. Six remarqua qu'Emilie était particulièrement silencieuse, elle qui avait toujours un bon conseil à donner. C'était étrange.

« - Emilie, est-ce que par hasard tu connais cette ville ?

\- Je suis désolée Six mais je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. »

Le héros n'insista pas et le groupe finit à l'auberge. Elle était tenue par une vieille femme qui avait un coeur d'or. Elle les accueillit avec un repas de roi et leur proposa de s'installer au coin du feu le soir, dans une pièce extrêmement chaleureuse et douillette. Le groupe s'y sentait bien.

« - Merci beaucoup, madame, la remercia Amos.

\- Vous êtes plus accueillante que tout le reste de la ville, rit Olivier.

\- Oh, vous savez, il y a quelques années, c'était encore pire que maintenant, soupira la vieille dame. Mais je peux comprendre que vous n'aimiez guère cette ville.

\- Pire que maintenant ? Que voulez vous dire ? demanda Laura.

\- J'ai entendu des rumeurs concernant un groupe de bandits et une ancienne famille de noble, avoua le prêtre Francis. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous en dire plus ?

\- Oh oui... Autrefois, il y avait un grand clan de bandits qui régnait sur cette ville, qui a été démantelé il y a quelques années mais ce n'est pas l'important. Ils kidnappaient beaucoup de jeunes femmes. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin sur le rôle qu'ils leur réservaient, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est affreux, souffla Laura en se blottissant contre Amos.

\- Un jour, ils ont capturé un frère et une soeur qui venaient d'une famille noble à ce qu'on disait. Je les ai vu et ils avaient tous deux une très grande beauté. La jeune femme était leur prisonnière préférée, elle dansait pour eux toute la nuit et jouait de la flûte. C'est très curieux mademoiselle mais j'a l'impression que vous lui ressemblez...

\- Ce n'est pas possible, jeta Emilie, le regard dans le vague.

\- Oui, excusez-moi. Son frère tentait de la sauver mais chaque fois, il était battu presque à mort. Sa soeur tentait d'apaiser ses tortionnaires, afin qu'ils fassent moins de mal à son frère mais cela ne marchait pas toujours. Les pauvres, ils ont tellement souffert.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? demanda Six.

\- Un jour, ils ont vendu la jeune femme à un marchand qui leur procura un magnifique bouclier. Quelques jours plus tard, ils sont allés l'annoncer fièrement à son frère. Ce fut leur pire idée. On raconte qu'il entra dans une colère noire et qu'il les tua presque tous. Puis à son tour, il s'en fut sur les routes à la recherche de sa soeur. Depuis, je ne sais pas ce qui leur est arrivé.

\- C'est vraiment terrible, s'attrista Six. Les pauvres...

\- Mais le bouclier dont vous avez parlé... Où est-il à présent ? demanda Francis.

\- On raconte qu'un de bandits survivants s'en serait débarrassé dans une grotte non loin. C'est tout ce que je peux vous raconter mes enfants, je suis navrée.

\- Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour nous, la rassura Olivier. Merci pour tout. »

Ensuite tout le monde alla se coucher. Tout le monde sauf Six. Il retrouva Emilie dehors alors qu'elle jouait de la flute. La jeune femme mit du temps avant de parler et il ne la pressa pas. Dans ce genre de situation, c'était totalement inutile. Elle semblait si triste.

« - Tu as deviné n'est-ce pas Six ? Que cette fille, c'était bien moi...

\- Oui. Et ton frère, tu l'as revu ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. Mais je suis sûre qu'il est encore vivant quelque part. Je le sens. Il s'appelle Tommy et je compte bien le retrouver.

\- Nous allons t'aider à le revoir, je te le promets.

\- Sauver le monde est plus important que retrouver mon frère, Six.

\- Faire l'un n'empêche pas de faire l'autre, Emilie. Tu verras. Toi aussi, tu as le droit d'être heureuse. Nous croiserons peut-être sa route.

\- C'est pour cela que c'est toi notre chef. »

Emilie sourit et Six se senti rassuré de voir qu'elle allait mieux.


	22. Héritier

**On revient sur Dragon Quest VII aujourd'hui, avec une théorie qui me hante. Suis-je la seule à y avoir pensé ? Je me doute qu'il doit y avoir des détails qui font que ce n'est pas possible... Mais quand même ! Les coïncidences sont louches !**

 **Un peu de douceur demain avec le prochain thème, Bambin !**

* * *

Seven était impressionné. Il venait de rencontrer le pirate Rackham, prisonnier des glaces depuis de nombreuses années avant d'avoir enfin réussi à s'en libérer. Le petit groupe de héros avait réussi à les sauver et c'était l'heure du face à face. Maribel trouvait que quelque chose était bizarre dans cette histoire. Elle ne cessait de regarder le pirate et son ami Seven. Oui, son instinct de type féminin ne devait pas la tromper. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« - Dis moi Seven Rackham ne te fait penser à rien ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. C'est un grand pirate.

\- Je dis que tu devrais lui parler, tu devrais apprendre certaines choses. »

Maribel était persuadée qu'il y avait un lien de parenté entre Rackham et Seven. Leur ressemblance était trop flagrante pour que ce ne soit qu'un hasard. Elle avait vraiment hâte qu'ils se parlent afin de comprendre la nature du lien qu'il y avait entre eux, la demoiselle ne doutait pas qu'il y en avait un. Sieur Gauvain, Raph et Zora, le reste de l'équipe du héros, suivaient aussi la scène avec intérêt, car ils partageaient totalement le point de vue de Maribel et sa théorie.

« - Monsieur Rackham... Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Bien sûr, petit... Euh, comment tu t'appelles déjà ? Seven ?

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Ce n'est pas trop bizarre de revenir à la vie après tant d'années ?

\- Si bien sûr, tu sais, j'ai perdu ma femme et mon fils. Mais je sais qu'ils sont encore vivants.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? Cela fait... cent ans ?

\- Eh bien, l'esprit de l'eau a changé ma femme en sirène pour qu'elle puisse survivre jusqu'à ce que je sorte de la glace. Quant à notre fils... Je sais que l'esprit de l'eau l'a pris en charge alors peut-être que son âge a été figé aussi par rapport à moi, qui sait ?

\- C'est curieux, on raconte que l'esprit de l'eau m'a offert sa bénédiction. Mes parents m'ont dit que ma naissance était... particulière et il ne me ressemble pas tant que ça.

\- Vraiment ? C'est incroyable ! Et tu as vu, on se ressemble un peu !

\- Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais c'est vrai qu'on se ressemble un peu. Oh d'ailleurs, dans mes aventures, j'ai trouvé cette épée. Il parait qu'elle appartenait à un grand pirate.

\- Bien sûr, c'était mon épée, c'est incroyable ! C'est le sabre du serpent de mer. Seules les personnes... les héritiers de mon sang peuvent le manier, c'est génial que tu l'aies retrouvé. »

De mon sang.

Le groupe était sur des charbons ardents. Après autant de coïncidences, il était évident qu'une révélation allait avoir lieu. Sieur Gauvain était dans l'attente tandis que Zora avait les yeux agrandis par l'excitation. Raph se serrait contre son loup, retenant sa respiration, tandis que Maribel tremblait littéralement d'excitation. Enfin, enfin la conversation prenait le tournant qu'elle souhaitait. Maintenant, Rackham allait forcément faire le lien, ou peut-être Seven.

« - Monsieur Rackham..., commença Seven, avec une voix sérieuse comme jamais.

\- Oui, Seven, que veux-tu me dire ? demanda le pirate, tandis que le groupe était sur le point d'exploser sous le choc de l'attente.

\- J'espère vraiment que vous retrouverez votre fils bientôt. Je vous le souhaite de tout mon coeur.

\- C'est adorable, petit. J'espère que toi aussi tu trouveras ton lien avec l'esprit de l'eau.

\- Vous avez vu tout le monde, il est vraiment gentil ce pirate Rackham ! Vous ne trouvez ? Eh bien tout le monde, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Vous en faites des têtes. »

Sieur Gauvain était en train de soupirer tandis que Zora se tapait la tête avec la paume de sa main. Raph était en train de pleurer en serrant son loup contre lui. Quand à Maribel, elle faisait la tête pour de bon. Seven ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui avait pu les fâcher à ce point-là. Peut-être étaient-ils tous émus parce que ce pirate recherchait sa femme et son fils ? Seven espérait lui aussi qu'il finirait par les retrouver même si cela lui prenait du temps.


	23. Bambin

**Leur relation fraternelle est trop mignonne alors j'ai craqué ! En avant pour du Dragon Quest XI !**

 **Le prochain a pour thème Dragon. Évidemment. C'est la dernière fois que vous pouvez en deviner un alors allez-y !**

* * *

« - Alors c'est lui l'Eclairé ? demanda la princesse Jade, curieuse.

\- Exactement, sourit la reine Eleanor. C'est gentil à toi de venir lui dire bonjour.

\- Mais comment est-ce qu'il peut être l'Eclairé ? Ce n'est qu'un bébé !

\- Il est encore petit, mais il suffit de lui donner un peu de temps, tu verras.

\- Je suppose qu'il faudra le protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il grandisse.

\- C'est exact. Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, le roi Irwin et moi, nous ferons tout pour lui.

\- Et moi alors ? Vous allez me protéger aussi ?

\- Toi, ma belle, tu as ton père le roi d'Heliodor et tous ses chevaliers pour te défendre.

\- C'est vrai... Mais moi aussi je veux le protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fort.

\- Ma chérie, tu es vraiment adorable. Je suis sûre qu'Eleven est très heureux.

\- Je serai une grande soeur pour lui. Reine Eleanor... Est ce que je peux le prendre dans mes bras ? Enfin, seulement si vous voulez bien...

\- Bien sûr. Regarde, tu as juste à tenir sa tête comme ça et voilà... Il n'est pas trop lourd ?

\- Non, non, ça va. Il est adorable ! »

Le petit être la fixait avec des grands yeux ronds qui ne voyaient pas encore bien le monde autour de lui. En s'arrêtant sur elle, Eleven marqua un temps d'arrêt et lui fit un grand sourire. Il était tellement adorable, la princesse Jade ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

« Je crois qu'il t'aime déjà bien fit remarquer Eleanor. C'est merveilleux. »

A cet instant, Jade se promit qu'il n'arriverait rien à ce bébé et qu'elle le protégerait toujours. La petite main attrapa ses doigts et c'était comme une promesse. S'il avait besoin d'elle, elle serait là pour lui, le temps qu'il devienne fort. Hélas, le destin les sépara.

Bien des années passèrent et Jade retrouva le bébé qu'elle avait bien connu, sauf qu'il était devenu un fier jeune homme. Un héros même. Naturellement, elle rejoignit son groupe afin de le protéger. La princesse avait fui le royaume d'Héliodor et était devenue extrêmement forte dans le domaine des arts martiaux. Protéger l'Eclairé était donc une mission qui lui convenait tout à fait.

Peut de temps après, ils furent exposés à un grand danger, le chevalier Hendrick d'Heliodor, qui poursuivaient l'Eclairé pour le ramener au roi. Un combat s'engagea mais le jeune homme tomba du haut d'une grande falaise, d'une centaine de mètres environ.

Jade se revit bien des années en ailleurs, lors de la fuite du château de Dundrasil alors attaqué par des monstres. La reine lui avait confié le bébé tandis qu'elle attirait les ennemis plus loin, sacrifiant ainsi sa vie pour sauver son fils et la petite princesse. Tenant fermement le bébé, Jade avait tenté de s'enfuir mais un monstre les avait surpris et ils étaient tombés dans la rivière proche.

L'image du bébé emporté par les flots la hantait encore.

Cette fois, elle sauta et attrapa l'Eclairé inconscient en plein vol. Ensemble, ils tombèrent vers la rivière tandis qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément au jeune homme.

« Cette fois, je ne te lâcherai pas, je te le promets. »

Par un miracle incroyable, ils survécurent et purent s'installer dans une petite cabane en aval. Jade veillait sur Eleven qui mettait du temps à reprendre ses esprits. C'était fou comme le bambin de l'époque avait grandi pour se métamorphoser en un magnifique jeune homme. Il était toujours son petit frère. Naturellement, elle posa une main sur sa tête et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Tout ira bien, Eleven. Je te protégerai jusqu'à ce que tu aies accompli ta destinée et même après s'il le faut, je te le promets. Mon petit frère de coeur. »

Dans son inconscient, elle eut l'impression que l'Eclairé lui souriait.


	24. Dragon

**Et voilà, c'est déjà le dernier jour du calendrier ! Mais ne soyez pas triste, cela veut dire que demain, c'est Noël ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews encourageantes, je suis contente d'avoir pu contribuer au fandom à mon niveau. Peut-être que j'aurais l'occasion de reposter à nouveau ? J'ai une idée de fic qui me trotte dans la tête, on verra si je l'écris un jour, vu qu'elle mélangeait différents jeux !**

 **Pour le moment, je vous laisse avec ce dernier texte qui est un mélange de différents DQ, une vision onirique ! Je vous souhaite un très bon Noël et d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année, pleine de joie et de tout ce que vous souhaitez !**

* * *

Dieu est une dragonne.

Ce n'est pas une légende, c'est une vérité. Sa longue existence n'a pas toujours été un fleuve tranquille et parfois, le mal a bien failli la faire disparaître a tout jamais. Cependant, de sa lumière a toujours pu jaillir un héros, prêt à se dresser contre les forces diaboliques.

Ce jour-là, c'était Noël, une fête célébrée en famille dans la joie et l'amour, où le monde était enfin en paix, l'espace d'un instant. La dragonne-déesse décida de faire un tour dans les différents univers qu'elle connaissait afin de voir comment chacun vivait cette fête. Son long voyage commença dans l'anonymat. Elle n'était pas toujours une dragonne selon les mondes. Parfois elle était un grand oiseau, parfois une femme, parfois même un homme mais cela ne changeait rien à son identité profonde de dragonne qui demeurait en tout temps.

Le premier monde avait vu passer plusieurs générations de héros et la fête était simple mais chaleureuse. La dragonne reconnaissait Erdwin et Serenica, ainsi que leurs amis. Elle n'y resta pas longtemps car ce monde avait sa propre destiné à suivre et elle ne s'y était pas encore investie. Cela viendrait sans nul doute plus tard, lorsqu'on aurait besoin d'elle.

Le monde suivant était également apaisé et le héros Four profitait d'un moment tranquille auprès de ses nombreux compagnons. Même celui qui avait était le méchant de leur histoire, le sombre Psaro, avait eu le droit à sa rédemption et il profitait de la présence de Rose, celle qu'il aimait. Ici aussi tout le monde s'amusait et c'était tant mieux. La dragonne aimait voir l'union au sein d'un monde et celui-ci ne la déçut clairement pas, bien au contraire.

Lorsqu'elle poursuivit son voyage, ce fut pour rendre visite au héros Five. Ce dernier profitait des fêtes en famille et il avait bien raison. Sa femme, ses deux enfants et tous ses amis, même Smilo le smilodon, étaient tous avec lui. Cela faisait plaisir de voir que monstres et humains pouvaient bien s'entendre. Tout ce petit groupe avait vécu des moments difficiles et été séparés, ce n'était que justice qu'ils soient enfin réunis pour passer du bon temps ensemble.

La dragonne arriva ensuite dans un monde qui aurait dû être divisé en deux, le réel et les rêves, mais tout était finalement regroupé en un seul. Ne rêve pas ta vie, vis ton rêve cet adage prenait tout son sens ici. Le héros Six venait de retrouver sa sorcière Laura et c'était une bonne nouvelle. Tommy et Emilie pouvaient enfin passer du temps ensemble. Ce frère et cette soeur avaient été séparés bien trop longtemps. Tout le monde s'amusait et cette paix était rafraichissante.

Le monde suivant faisait la part belle à la joie, comme les précédents. Maribel était un peu jalouse car Seven passait plus de temps avec Zora qu'avec elle mais il faudrait bien qu'elle se fasse un raison. Le héros ne se remettrait sans doute jamais de la disparition de son meilleur ami mais la vie devait continuer son cours. Au moins, les problèmes du passé avaient été résolus et désormais, le grand Archipel pouvait vivre tranquillement. Même le pirate Rackham avait enfin retrouvé l'amour de sa vie, après des années prisonniers dans les glaces tandis qu'elle était changée en sirène.

Cette fois, elle fit un petit détour par un monde où les humains élevaient des monstres pour les entraîner au combat et avaient un lien très puissant avec eux. Ce lien avait failli se perdre mais heureusement, il avait survécu aux affres du temps. Une chance pour tout le monde. Ce n'était pas un endroit que la déesse fréquentait beaucoup mais elle se promit d'y faire plus attention.

En revenant dans son circuit habituel, la dragonne passa dans un monde particulièrement cher à son coeur, puisqu'elle avait aidé le héros Eight à sauver ces magnifiques contrées. Lui-même avait réussi à retrouver son identité et avait ainsi pu épouser la princesse Médéa qui était follement amoureuse de lui. Ils fêtaient Noël à Trodain, avec un roi Trode très heureux et tous leurs amis. Morry leur racontait à quel point son arène de monstres fonctionnait bien tandis que Yangus et Ruby avouaient enfin vivre ensemble. Jessica continuait d'aider sa mère, reformant des liens avec elle, tandis qu'Angelo avait repris l'abbaye de Maella en main. Dehors secrètement, la déesse vit Marcello, le demi-frère d'Angelo qui les épiait avec un sourire satisfait. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'un jour, il pourrait se mêler à eux et connaître lui aussi un grand bonheur.

Dans l'endroit suivant, la déesse voyait tous les habitants du protectorat célébrés, chacun selon les coutumes de sa ville, mais elle voyait aussi le peuple des célestilliens s'en donner à coeur joie. Ces anges avaient un rôle important mais il fallait aussi qu'ils puissent se détendre, pour que les erreurs du passé ne se reproduisent pas. La dragonne voyait des sourires sur les visages et c'était tout ce qui importait. Un train passa à côté d'elle et elle s'amusa à le suivre un moment dans les nuages avant de poursuivre son voyage. L'Orion express était toujours en action, c'était bon à savoir.

Elle visita encore bien des mondes, découvrant de la joie. C'était agréable de voir l'univers en paix, cela n'arrivait pas si souvent mais cette fois, une magie bénéfique était à l'oeuvre. La déesse savait très bien par quel monde elle souhaitait finir. C'était le dernier où elle avait dû intervenir.

Il s'agissait d'Erdrea, un lieu magnifique. Il y a peu, la déesse-dragon avait cru qu'il allait disparaitre mais heureusement, il avait été sauvé par un groupe de héros courageux, prêts à tous. Si elle voulait vérifier que tout allait bien partout sur ce monde, c'était surtout ce groupe courageux à qui elle voulait rendre visite. Les deux soeurs jumelles se trouvaient à Arboria avec leurs parents, célébrant pieusement la fête de Noël. En ce qui concernait le voleur, il passait les fêtes avec sa petite soeur et c'était agréable de voir ce sourire sur leurs visages. La dragonne découvrit aussi l'artiste de la bande qui avait trouvé le courage de retourner passer les fêtes chez son père. Ce dernier l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, car un père ne peut pas renier son enfant, même s'il n'approuve pas ses choix de vie. Enfin, le reste de la bande était au château d'Héliodor, le vieux Théo, le chevalier Hendrick, les habitants Caubaltin qui avaient tous été conviés, la princesse Jade et bien sûr le héros Eleven. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, voire qu'il était enfin heureux, cela faisait chaud au coeur.

« Joyeux Noël vous tous » murmura la dragonne.

Et ils furent beaucoup à entendre son message qui résonnait dans leur coeur avec vérité.


End file.
